A Summer Story
by c2b3af
Summary: (Prequel of "Winter Work"). A broken-hearted Shizuma is currently looking for someone to fill the void in her heart. Her parents suddenly decided to arrange for her to date a guy to help her forget the past. Can she find her true love on her own or will her parents dictate her future? Other Strawberry Panic characters used in the story.
1. Epilogue

**c2: **Hello Readers! I decided to write my very own fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this story as I slowly try my hand in writing. Feel free to leave a review and comment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Summer Story<strong>

**Prologue:**

Its summer vacation and Hanazono Shizuma, a sophomore university student at Tokyo University is bored. Being an only child from a very wealthy and prominent family in Japan, she has everything that she needs. Not only is she smart and well-educated but she is also very beautiful and elegant, she is tall with porcelain white skin, her silver hair and tantalizing olive-green eyes can definitely make anyone look her way. A natural-born flirt, she is the envy of many. Men fall in line just to ask her out and they will give anything to be with her. Even girls flock to admire her with longing-filled eyes and admiration especially when a rumor about her being a lesbian started floating around. She was the most popular Etoile in Miator. Known for her Casanova ways, only a very few knew that the platinum-haired girl is trying to get back on her feet after a bad break up with Sakuragi Kaori, her girlfriend of 2 years. She had been drinking out with her friends and maxing out her credit cards every weekend to her parents' disapproval to help her forget her pain and sorrow. Both coming from a prominent family the two have different opinions. Shizuma does not care about family name when it comes to love but Kaori on the other hand was threatened and suddenly broke up with her when her parents tried to disown her. It was then when Shizuma realized that she and Kaori are not meant to be. But the girl that she fell madly in love with changed her in a lot of ways. She had started being a Casanova again drifting from one girl to the next, trying to drown away her sadness while hoping that one day someone can fill the void in her heart that was left by Kaori.


	2. Chapter 1 - Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Again**, **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Summer Story<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

**Ring Ring Ring**

A silver-haired beauty stirred underneath the covers as she tried to slowly move away from the slender arms that were wrapped around her in order to not wake the cute girl who was sleeping beside her.

**Ring Ring Ring**

_Who could be calling me in this ungodly hour? _She sleepily looked at the screen of her cellphone before answering it.

"**SHIZUMA, have you been out drinking again? I was told by our butler that you never came back home last night.**" an agitated female voice can be heard from the receiver.

"Mother, Miyuki-chan threw a party last night to formally announced her engagement with her fiancé." trying to keep her voice down as to masked her irritation. "Anyway, why did you call? I thought you and Father were not going to come back home until next week due to the upcoming board elections in one of our companies in Europe?"

**"Can't a mother call her only child to check up on her? Your dad is worried sick about you so we decided to come back home early to surprise you. But to our dismay you are not home." **her mother sounding very worried.

"Alright mother I will be home before dinner today since it's already 2 in the afternoon." Shizuma sighed.

Just like that the phone conversation ended.

_Where am I and who is this girl beside me? I remember I got so wasted last night at Miyuki's reception party with Chikaru and Shion. Hmmm.. I remember that those two hit it off and I got bored and so I started talking to a pretty bartender named Miki… _pondering while looking around the room. _Oh this must be her bedroom. _She thought as she started tracing her fingers on the girl's face while admiring it. Just then the other girl started to stir and gently smiled.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Shizuma said softly.

"I did. Who won't be if they can wake up next to you?" said Miki while trying to hide her blush.

_Damn it! Her eyes reminded me of her. I am always a sucker for girls with red eyes._

_"_I had fun last night Shizuma-sama. I was hoping we can do this again sometime."

Shizuma started cuddling the other girl underneath the covers. "Of course, a pretty girl like you can call me anytime. Hmmm.. How about we continue where we left off last night?" Shizuma started pecking the girl's neck.

"Don't you need to go back home?" Miki tried hard not let out a moan.

"It can wait, unless you want me to leave?" Shizuma teased.

Miki pulled her close into a hug as they both started kissing passionately while enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>After dinner in the Hanazono mansion, Shizuma and her parents went to the living room. Her father Hanazono Ryu who had silver hair and blue eyes was deep in thoughts. He was in his favorite recliner smoking his favorite pipe. He has an aristocratic air that intimidates everyone around him just like his daughter. But beneath his cold personality lies a very soft and gentle person that only his wife knew about. Her mother Hanazono Yuu had a dark brown hair with eyes the exact same color as Shizuma's. She, unlike her husband and daughter has a very cheerful personality. Everyone says that she and her husband are the exact opposite. While Shizuma and her mother were busy drinking tea and catching up. Ryu handed them a sealed brown envelope. Shizuma opened it and was shocked to find pictures of last night's crazy party.<p>

_"_It ended up online so I took the liberty to ask our IT department to take it down. How many times do I need to tell you that anyone, including the media would love to get their hands on anything about you or your friends because most of you came from prominent families?" Ryu sounded very displeased. "Shizuma, as much as I love you, I cannot allow you to continue your life like this."

"Ryu, you know that Shizuma is going through a hard time right now. Those people have nothing better to do besides to meddle with our lives."

"Yes I know. But this is not the first time that it has happened and it has been six months since she left her and for the past six months she has been punishing herself."

"Father, please tell me that you are not making a big deal out of something which I have no control of?"

Contemplating on his next words "I think there is a way for you to completely forget about that girl once and for all." looking at his wife for approval.

"Please don't tell me that you are planning on setting her up on an arrange marriage?" speaking in disbelief. "When did you decide on this, Ryu?"

"One of my business partner and close friend proposed the idea. I met his son on numerous occasions and he seemed like a great guy that can take care of our daughter." Ryu glanced at Shizuma as if trying to convince her." Shizuma, what you are going through is just a phase. Surely you will grow out of it."

"**WHAT!?** I don't want to... For god's sake, you both know that I am attracted to women. We have gone through this very same conversation several months ago with Kaori. Mother will you please talk some sense into your husband!" Shizuma's face is starting to turn red from anger.

Yuu took Shizuma's hand "Your father has a point, Shizuma. Why not meet up with this young man and then decide if you really don't want to have anything to do with him?" hoping that she can calm her daughter down.

"I can't believe that you two are on the same team! And what if I say No!?"

"Then I will be force to cancel all your credit cards until you decide to fix your life." Ryu said coldly. "Tomorrow you will meet up and have dinner with him and then we will decide from there".

"I HATE YOU!" Shizuma stormed away heading to the greenhouse to let off some steam.

"I hope you are right about this Ryu. You know how hard-headed our daughter can be."

"I know, since I am the same. I am just thinking of our only daughter's future." as he sat back down on his recliner feeling a bit remorseful on how the conversation ended.

* * *

><p><strong>c2's note:<strong>

So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story? Feel free to leave a comment. :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Fated Encounter

c2: Hello Readers! I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Thanks for those that left a review. DachDerain, I hope you're not going to be disappointed with how I wrote this next chapter. Again, please feel free to leave any comments.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters. Nagisa and Shizuma mainly.

* * *

><p><strong>A Summer Story<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Fated Encounter**

**Voice Announcement: Attention passengers, welcome to Naha New Port. Please make sure you have all your belongings with you. Have a safe trip!**

The 50-hour ferry ride from Tokyo had finally disembarked at the port. A weary Shizuma came out of the double glass sliding doors with her luggage in tow. She started looking around and gently smiled as she thought of the places that she is going to see.

_They are probably looking for me by now since I left the mansion without saying a word. Father will definitely be furious at me if he finds out that I went to Okinawa by myself. But with this, he will finally realize that I, Hanazono Shizuma would not be threatened and that there is no way that I will agree to meet that filthy guy even if it kills me. I don't care if he cancels all my credit cards. We had this conversation before when I was still dating Kaori and I was not threatened then so what makes him think that I will be now? My parents are right about one thing though, I need to fix my life and start forgetting about the past. Maybe a change of pace here in a different city will help me. Who knows? Maybe there's a chance that I can meet a cute girl out here that can fill my emptiness._

"Miss do you need a ride somewhere?" one of the taxi drivers waiting outside asked.

"Yes to InterContinental Manza Beach Resort please" the silver-hair beauty replied as she handed her luggage to the driver who opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a one of the shops near the beach, Yaya, a tall raven-haired girl was preparing to set-up several diving gears while Tsubomi a pink-haired girl was helping her out. They were both wearing a blue wet suit with a small shop logo that perfectly complements their figure.<p>

They are both working part-time in a small shop that rents out all kinds of water sports equipment. An auburn-haired girl named Nagisa manages the shop while Hikari a blonde timid girl works as the equipment custodian. They are all attending the same high school and have known each other for quite a while. The shop is owned by one of their closest friend. This summer, they all decided to work part-time at the said shop since it gives them an excuse to go to the beach.

"Oi Nagisa-chan and Hikari-chan. Tsubomi and I are heading out to take the customers diving." Yaya yelled. "Don't do something that I wouldn't do!" she snickered.

"Only you would do crazy things Yaya-senpai. Duhhh!" Tsubomi rolled her eyes at Yaya.

"Someone's not in the mood today. I bet it's the time of the month for you!" Yaya snickered. WHACK! "Ouch! What was that for?!"

An auburn-haired girl at the front desk area cheerfully laughed at them while the blonde hair blue-eyed girl who came out of the supply room looked at them in amusement. They were both wearing a blue tank top that also bears the shop logo.

"Now now you two please behave yourselves. Me and Nagisa will be just fine, so quit worrying and start working".

"Yes Ma'am!" the duo replied as they both head out to greet their clients.

"Those two sure are a handful." Nagisa commented while Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Hey Nagisa-chan I was thinking that maybe you can get another person to help out here since we are starting to get more customers."

"Yeah I was just thinking about the same thing Hikari-chan"

"By the way I need to go out for a bit to get some polish for our water boards since we are running low. Do you think you can watch the store by yourself?"

"I can get it for you since I need to buy some other things for the store." Nagisa offered.

"Well if you don't mind that can save me a lot of time. Just be careful not to trip over nothing since you have a habit of doing that." Hikari said jokingly.

Nagisa's face flushed "I don't know what you're talking about Hikari-chan. Besides those were clearly accidents. Anyway, do you still want my help or not?" she pouted.

"Haha. I was just teasing you Nagisa-chan." Hikari hugged her friend.

"You're as bad as Yaya-chan." Nagisa said in disbelief as she waved goodbye to her friend.

* * *

><p>Shizuma was completely enjoying the view while walking towards the sandy white beach. There were a lot of people enjoying the water and the summer heat. Some were sunbathing and relaxing, others were swimming and playing. A lot of shops that cater to the tourist can be seen everywhere. Wearing a beach dress and a hat was a good idea since she blended right in with the crowd. As she took a stroll along the beach people started to glance at her. It's like that wherever she goes. She was so used to it that she never even notices them. Thank goodness nobody knew who she was since she was dressed so casually. If not, pictures of her will be floating around on the internet again.<p>

On her way back home, Nagisa decided to go on a little detour by walking down the hill near the lighthouse. Shizuma, who was still deep in thought ended up around the same area where she decided to wait for the sun to set.

_I heard that the sunset here is a must see. It sure is nice if I can spend it with a special someone. I wonder if there's a bar nearby? Maybe I can hook-up with a girl and.… _Just then she heard a scream.

OH NO! WATCH OUT LADY!

"Huh?! What?!" **THUD!** "Ouch!" Two bodies collided against each other and a surprised Shizuma landed on her back. What she saw when she opened her eyes completely caught her off guard since there was now a redhead on top of her with their faces only a few inches apart.

_Oh my, what a cute girl with auburn eyes. Today seems to be my lucky day. _Shizuma thought.

She didn't mind the pain and the embarrassing position that they were both holding as she was just getting comfortable with it.

Few seconds have passed by when the redhead finally moved and slowly stood up. Her face now the same color as her hair. She nervously stretched out her hand to the silver-haired goddess "I'm very sorry Miss, are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all" Shizuma gave out her perfect smile and gently took the other girl's hand. As soon as their hands touched they both felt warm electricity running through their entire body. Both of them started to stare deeply at each other's gaze where amber orbs meet red ones. And for a moment they were lost in their own world.

_What a very beautiful girl. Her eyelashes are so long and her gaze is so hypnotizing, it's as if I am being drawn into her. Her skin is very soft and warm too. Wait! Why am I being conscious with her touch? Focus Nagisa! It's not polite to stare that long._

Both of them realized what they were doing when they heard several bystanders whispering around them.

_"_Uhhhmm well, I am sorry that I ruined your summer dress. I guess I should thank you for catching my fall." Nagisa said trying to break the ice. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about it. I am perfectly fine. I'm just glad that you didn't hurt yourself with that little stunt of yours." Shizuma said jokingly.

The redhead's face turned bright red as she started to giggle with the platinum-haired goddess. The two dusted off their clothes to get rid of the dirt and started talking casually. Nagisa explained to her that she accidentally slipped when she was walking down the hill. Lucky for her Shizuma, who was deep in thought caught her fall since she was taking a stroll at the bottom of the same hill.

_I wonder what I just felt a minute ago when I took her hand? I have never felt anything like it before. It seems that she felt something too by the way she reacted. Her eyes are so full of expression just like an open book… _"By the way, I am Hanazono Shizuma."

"Oh I'm Nagisa, Aoi Nagisa" she cheerfully smiled.

"What a cute name. Can I call you Nagisa-chan?" Shizuma flirted.

"Of course, are you sure there's nothing I can do for you? I really feel bad running into you like that…" Nagisa pleaded.

_Hmmmm… I guess she can be my next prey…_ "Well, I supposed you can accompany me for dinner since I'm not from here."

"Leave it to me Hanazono-san. I am an expert when it comes to food around here." Nagisa chimed in delight.

_She looks so innocent. I can't help but to tease her _"Well, shall we then?" Shizuma stretched out her hand waiting for the other girl to take it.

_Is she expecting me to take her hand? What should I do? Should I take it? This is so embarassing, oh well here goes nothing… _Nagisa was so nervous that she squeezed Shizuma's hand a little too hard when she took it. _Oh no! what should I do? She's going to think that I'm weird._

Shizuma was a little bit surprised on the sudden grip. _Wow! All my other little daisies touch me so delicately. This girl is so bold and different compared to them. I knew I was going to get lucky here. I just did not know that it will be this soon._

As soon as their hands touched the two felt a warm familiar sensation that they have just felt a few minutes ago. They look at each other's gaze and quickly averted their eyes to the opposite direction as to try to hide their embarrassment from one another, but at the same time being careful to not let go of each other's hand, as they both slowly walk away from the setting sun.

* * *

><p>c2's notes: Manza Beach is a real place in Okinawa. I did some research and chose it as the perfect place due to their popular beaches.<p>

Thank you for following my story. I hope you guys are enjoying the plot as much as I am enjoying writing it. Any guess on what's going to happen in the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 3 - Eye of the Storm

c2: Hello again. Thanks for following my story and leaving a review. Dayana, gracias por su apoyo. Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. jkl I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters.

A Summer Story

Chapter 3

Eye of the Storm

* * *

><p>Nagisa decided to bring Shizuma to her favorite sandwich shop. They ordered their food to go and went to a nearby park to gaze at the stars. She noticed that the beautiful alluring girl tends to attract a lot of attention from people around her so being away from prying eyes will definitely make her feel comfortable.<p>

_I guess being drop dead gorgeous has its downside too. _She smiled inwardly. "Hanazono-san, what do you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am a sophomore college student in Tokyo, how about you?"

"I am currently working part-time in one of the shops that rents out water sports equipment near Manza Beach. And I am in my senior year in high school."

"By the way thanks for going out on a date with me." Shizuma said seductively to see how the younger girl would react.

Nagisa's eyes grew wide "Eh, What? I.. I.. well.. I'm just.. It-It's no problem!" Nagisa stammered, as she tried to hide her blush.

They both started laughing. _Why do I feel so comfortable around her? I can't even remember the last time that I laughed so much. I think I should take my time getting to know this girl. _Shizuma thought while enjoying her time with the younger girl.

* * *

><p>At the Hanazono Residence a very stern looking Ryu was in the verge of losing his temper. He was on the phone all day trying to locate their only daughter. Yuu who was with him in the office was trying to calm him down when the phone suddenly rang.<p>

"Any news about her whereabouts?!" Ryu asked the caller.

A voice can be heard from the receiver.

"Do what you have to do. Just make sure you don't lose her tracks from now on." Ryu said sternly and hanged up.

**CLICK**

"Ryu calm down." Yuu said while serving him some tea. "It sounds to me that you have already found her."

"Yes, she is in Okinawa. Since she had her phone turned off I asked someone to trace her credit card transactions. I just can't believe that she would do something so.. so spontaneous!" Ryu blurted in disbelief.

"Ryu, I am sure Shizuma is fine. She is a grown woman and can take care of herself. Knowing how your daughter is, she is probably just letting off some steam. Maybe it will do her good. Anyway, are you still going to force her to meet that guy?"

"I don't know. I haven't called it off yet since it will be really good for the corporation if she agrees. Although, I think I need to teach her a little lesson."

"We did spoil her. But please don't force her to do something that will make her hate us for the rest of our lives." _You really did it this time Shizuma_. Yuu thought as she wondered on what her husband meant.

* * *

><p>It's been several days after the unexpected meeting but Shizuma can't seem to concentrate. Images of the redhead keep on popping in the back of her mind. She tried everything from flirting to dating other girls but to no avail. She never felt anything like it. All she knows is that she wants to see her again. <em>I wonder if I can find the shop where she works at? Manza beach sure is beautiful but it's no fun without her around. I'm glad I didn't let father talk me into meeting that guy. I just hope that my parents can forgive me from leaving without saying a word. But I feel like I made the right decision and can finally move on.<em>

Nagisa on the other hand can't help but feel very happy for the past few days. Her three friends notice the sudden change in her mood and they were very glad. They always felt sorry for the girl since both of her parents are always away for work. Her father Aoi Daichi is a computer scientist and is always working on a secret government project while her mother Aoi Natsumi is working along with him as a mechanical engineer in an undisclosed location. Due to the nature of their work they left her in her grandmother's care in Okinawa. Thanks to her grandmother and her friends, never did this cheerful girl felt lonely and alone in this world. She is smart like her father and has a passion in mechanics like her mother. She may be clumsy at times and oblivious with what is going on around her. But despite it all, her easy-going personality makes people feel very comfortable around her.

"I wonder if something good happened to her?" Hikari asked Yaya.

"Nagisa-senpai is acting like she is hiding something from us." Tsubomi whispered to them when she overheard the two talking.

"Hey Tsubomi why don't you ask her." ordered Yaya.

"Why me? You're the one who should ask her since you were the one who thought about idea." the pink-haired replied in irritation.

"Stop it you two! It's too early to be arguing already" complained Hikari.

"What are you three talking about?" Nagisa suddenly appeared behind them.

"Oh, hi there manager!" Yaya blurted in shock. While the other two startled girls smiled nervously at her.

"You're not talking about me, are you?" a suspicious Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa-chan, Are you.. Uhmm.. Well.." a shy Hikari was trying to think of the right words to say.

Nagisa was starting to look a little confused. _What is up with these three?_

_I guess I have to do everything around here. _Tsubomi threw her hands in defeat. "Nagisa-senpai, did something happen to you? You seem to be very happy lately?"

Nagisa felt her face starting to get warm from blushing. "Oh that! Well…" _I guess it won't hurt if I tell them… _Nagisa couldn't keep her secret any longer so she finally told her friends about the platinum-haired girl but she purposely omitted the part where she slipped and accidentally straddled her. That will make them think that she is a klutz and for sure she will not hear the end of the teasing especially since Yaya is one of her friends.

That afternoon, Yaya and Tsubomi went out on a parasailing trip with a few customers. Nagisa left Hikari to tend to the shop since she needs to go outside near the shore to fix a broken jetski. She was so absorbed with her work that she didn't noticed that someone had snuck up on her. "There! I'm finally done!" she exclaimed in contentment.

"Thirsty?" someone said huskily in her right ear.

A surprised Nagisa suddenly froze and when she was about to turn her head from the direction of the voice something cold touched her left cheek. "Oh my god!" she gasped from the sudden feeling.

"Calm down Nagisa-chan. It's me Shizuma."

Nagisa quickly turned her head to see a smirking Shizuma right in front of her. "Shizuma-sama, what are you doing here? You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I thought you could use some teasing since you were so serious in what you were doing." Shizuma can't help but giggle. "Here's your reward." Shizuma handed Nagisa a cold soda.

"Thanks." Shizuma-sama! How did you find me here?"

"Oh that! From the logo on your shirt the other night and I remembered you mentioning that you work in a rental shop near here. Plus, your co-worker from the store said that I can find you here."

Nagisa was taking a drink from her soda and wasn't even paying attention to what the other girl was saying. She was so enticed with how someone like Shizuma can look perfectly and gracefully just by wearing a beach hat, a simple pair of black bikini and a white see-through beach dress. _There should be a limit on how beautiful a person can get. _Nagisa caught herself staring at Shizuma. _I need to stop staring at her before she starts freaking out._

Shizuma noticed the redhead drooling over her and decided to tease her a little bit more "Like what you see Na-gi-sa-chan?" she made sure to roll her tongue to put emphasis on every syllable.

Nagisa choked on her drink and started coughing. "I'm sorry; it's just that you look so beautiful in your swimsuit." _Damn it! That sounded like I have a crush on her. _Nagisa thought.

_This girl is so honest. I can't help but to like her even more. _"Thanks! You look so cute too with that grease on your face." she teased.

"Oh!" Nagisa's face flushed while she started panicking. She grabbed a towel from her tool box and started wiping her face.

_It's so much fun to tease her. I wonder how many funny reactions this girl can make? _"Here let me help you." Shizuma took the towel from Nagisa and gently wipe the younger girl's face off. "I personally prefer you leaving it though…"

"Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa pouted.

"Please forgive me. I can't help but to tease you since you look so cute when you're embarassed. Anyway, I did not know that you like doing this kind of stuff." Shizuma looking at the jet ski.

"I just know a thing or two since I used to watch my mom mess with these things when I was growing up."

_This girl is full of surprises. _"I must admit. I'm pretty impressed." Shizuma ruffled the younger girl's hair while staring at her intently feeling the urge to kiss her.

"I just wanted to help out as much as I can in the shop." _Her gaze is so mesmerizing I feel like I am being drawn into her. _Nagisa shook her head to regain some composure. _What is happening to me?_ "Anyway, care to go for a ride with me on this jetski?" trying to break eye contact with the seductress.

"Only if I am driving." the platinum-haired girl smiled and winked at the redhead.

* * *

><p>It was a fun and tiring day for Shizuma. She was contented on how she is making progress in seducing the younger girl. She had dated many girls far more beautiful but for some reason the more time she spends with this naïve girl the more she grows fond of her. She doesn't know if she is in love with the girl since she herself is unsure of the feeling but one thing is certain, she like the redhead and that she is starting to care deeply about her. Shizuma was in the hotel lobby on her way back to her room when the hotel manager approached her.<p>

"Excuse me, Hanazono-san, could I have a moment with you in private?"

Shizuma nodded and followed the guy. When they were out of earshot the manager began explaining.

"Hanazono-san, it seems that there is a problem with the credit card that you provided."

"What do you mean?" an irritated Shizuma replied.

"We just got a call from your bank informing us that starting today your credit card will be temporarily frozen."

"WHAT?!" _Father must have called it in. That means all my bank accounts are suspended too. _"There shouldn't be a problem if I pay in cash, right?" Shizuma showing an unfazed look.

"Unfortunately, all the accommodation establishments in the whole city received a strict order to refrain from receiving you. It seems that someone in the upper echelon requested them, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, Hanazono-san."

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed.

"Needless to say, we will not be able to continue to provide you with any of our services. I will however allow you to stay here until check-out time tomorrow." the manager bowed in apology.

"Very well." Shizuma turned around and went straight to her room as she tries to figure out her next move.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Perfect Plan

c2: Hello! How's everyone? I hope everyone is still enjoying my story. Thanks for those that left a review especially to the person that corrected my grammar. Thanks for taking the time to leave a comment, I really appreciate it. I edited the parts that need fixing. Dayana y Mariana, gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegro mucho de que les gusta mi historia. Chaton, I don't speak french but I understand your message. Thanks for your support and for liking my story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters. Nagisa and Shizuma mainly.

* * *

><p>A Summer Story<p>

Chapter 4

A Perfect Plan

The weather was gloomy the next day. It was dark and cloudy outside. The forecast for the next three days will be severe thunderstorm. Nagisa decided to give everyone a well deserve break since the shop will remain close for the duration of the bad weather. Yaya and Tsubomi took advantage of the weather by having a sleep over at Yaya's house to spend some quality time with each other since both of the older girl's parents are gone for a family vacation.

The two were trying to hide their relationship even though most of their friends knew that they were dating. Yaya was skeptical at first in the idea of hiding it since she is not embarrass of dating another girl but how could she say no to her cute girlfriend who always pleases her in the bedroom. Besides the pink-haired girl is the only one who can handle Yaya's condescending attitude.

"I'm glad we got a break from our job, Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi said while watching a movie in Yaya's room.

"Me too my love, I just wanted to lie around and do nothing all day. By the way, what would you like to eat for dinner tonight?"

"How about I cook dinner for us? Your cooking last time was a disaster."

"Are you trying to make fun of my cooking skills?" Yaya feigning hurt.

"I am just speaking the truth." the pink-haired girl folded her arms while snapping her head on the side.

"Then you must be punished for speaking to your senpai like that!" Yaya grinned mischievously and started tickling and fondling every inch of the girl's body.

"Hahaha… Stop! No not there! You're a hentai you know that? No please Stop! Hahaha…" Tsubomi screamed and pleaded.

"I'm only a hentai because you like it." Yaya grinned playfully while continuing to torment the other girl.

Hikari and Nagisa on the other hand decided to go out and have some afternoon tea. They went to a local sweet shop where they can indulge themselves a little bit since Nagisa has a sweet tooth. Hikari is depressed since she hasn't seen much of her lover Amane, who is currently attending a horse-back riding summer camp trip. She is a freshman in one of the top 5 Univeristies in Japan and is a member of the horseback riding varsity team. While Nagisa was excitedly talking about the cake that they just had on their way home, Hikari can't help but noticed a silver-haired girl out of the corner of her eye in the playground nearby.

"Hey Nagisa-chan, isn't that the girl who was looking for you yesterday?"

"Huh, where?" Nagisa looked at the direction where Hikari was staring. She saw Shizuma sitting on a swing staring blankly at the sky.

_What is Shizuma doing over there? She doesn't look like her normal self either. _"Hey Hikari, why don't you go on ahead? I am going to say hi to her."

Hikari complied with her friend's request after hugging each other goodbye.

Shizuma was sitting on a swing underneath the tree. _I need to think of something, Father just blocked all my credit cards and pulled some strings for all the lodging facilities to turn me away. _She cannot believe that her father would use drastic measures. She was looking at the sky while watching the tree leaves fall due to the strong wind.

**Swoooosh Swoooosh**. The tree leaves rustled. "Achoo!" she sneezed. Dark clouds are starting to form. _It sure is starting to get windy and cold out here. What a great day to have nowhere to stay at!_ It was starting to drizzle but she was so preoccupied and couldn't care less if she got drenched. _There must be some way. I'm not ready to just give up yet. _Just then she heard someone cough.

_"_Ahem… You know you will get sick if you stay out here too long."

Shizuma looked at the person approaching her and realized that it was Nagisa holding an umbrella with her typical cheeky smile. She can't help but return a sad but graceful smile to the redhead. "Hey Nagisa-chan, I did not notice you."

"Shizuma-sama, what's wrong?" Nagisa sounding worried.

_She really doesn't beat around the bush_. "Oh nothing, I was just enjoying the wind to clear my mind."

"Shizuma-sama, please don't take this the wrong way but I can tell that something is bugging you so please let me help you or I will not leave you alone in peace."

"Nagisa-chan, I'm fine really…"

"Is that why you have your luggage with you?" Nagisa looking at the luggage near the tree.

"Fine! My credit card got cancelled and so the hotel manager kicked me out." Shizuma bluntly replied.

"What?!" Nagisa wanted to ask more questions but she stopped herself from pressuring the older girl into revealing more details than she is willing to. _No wonder she looks worried. _An idea popped into her mind."If you don't mind you can stay in my house. It's just me and my grandmother who lives there."

Shizuma raised one of her eyebrows in amusement. _This girl honestly thinks that she can… Wait.. Did Nagisa just asked me to live with her? _Shizuma started looking confused."I don't want to impose on you Nagisa-chan."

"Please, I insist. And no, you are not imposing." Nagisa looked at the older girl with sincerity in her eyes.

Shizuma thought about it for a second, _it seems like a very reasonable offer. If I agree I don't have to submit to my Father's demands and besides that I can get to know this girl a little bit better…_ "Well, if you insist then I will take you up on your offer." Shizuma accepted.

"Great! because I would do anything for you Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa quickly took the older girl's belongings. _Ack! That sounded like a love confession…_

"Really?" a baffled Shizuma stood up and joined the other girl underneath the umbrella. Her emerald-green eyes stared deeply and gently at those big crimson eyes. _She is so earnest. As much as I hate for other people to see me so vulnerable, I don't mind if it's her. _The older girl cannot contain herself any longer. She brushed the younger girl's hair and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Nagisa's face turned the same color as her hair but she did not resist. Shizuma was very happy and can't help but to think that the odds are starting to work in her favor. Shizuma gently took Nagisa's left hand with her right hand and the two of them walked slowly along the drench path underneath the same umbrella with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>Nagisa lives in a traditional Okinawan house several minutes away from the beach. The house is surrounded by a stone wall fence. It looks small and old but inside it has a homey feeling.<p>

"Grandma, I'm home!"

"Nagisa, is that you? I'm here in the back porch!"

Nagisa went out the back with Shizuma behind her. There was an old lady tending to the flowers. She smiled and looked at the two girls with her gentle auburn eyes. Traces of gray can be seen in her auburn hair. "Grandma, My friend Shizuma here will be staying with us for a little bit." Nagisa leaned in to give her grandmother a kiss and a hug. "Shizuma-sama this is my grandmother Aoi Rika."

"That is wonderful! It's been a while since one of your friends came by."

"I'm sorry to intrude Aoi-san." Shizuma bowed politely to the older woman.

"Nonsense! You are not intruding at all. You can stay here as long as you like. Why don't you guys get settled in Nagisa's room? I just need to double-check and make sure that all my flowers are able to withstand the storm as I will be using them in the annual flower arrangement competition next week. I'll call you two when dinner's ready."

_Nagisa's room? Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not as if I've never been inside a girl's room before._

"Okay Grandma. Come Shizuma-sama, we both need to change our clothes. You in particular since you are soaking wet."

"Please excuse us." the older girl bowed in respect to the elder woman. They both started walking towards Nagisa's room. "My my you don't waste time do you?" she teased when they were out of earshot.

Nagisa's face flushed but choosed to ignore the teasing because she was trying to hide her nervousness. She doesn't know why but every time she is around the seductress, her heart would start to race. The younger girl opened the wooden sliding door in her bedroom. Inside there was a study table and a bookshelf. The floor is covered with tatami mats and a koi pond can be seen through a set of glass doors.

Shizuma sat on the floor after they went inside the room and quietly gaze at the younger girl. Nagisa handed her some fresh towels from her dresser and sat beside her. Shizuma took the opportunity to embrace the redhead who was staring at her deeply. "Thanks for today, My Nagisa." she whispered in the other girl's ear.

_"_Don't me-mention it. I.. I'm glad I could help." as the redhead tried hard to concentrate and not stutter.

Shizuma's right hand was starting to wander around Nagisa's neck and back. She started breathing in the girl's ear which made the other girl moan. She gently touch the younger girl's chin with her left fingers and was about to kiss the girl on the lips when the redhead suddenly stood up.

"Shi-Shizuma-sama, h-here's a towel for you to dry yourself. I.. I will go change outside my room to give you some privacy." the girl quickly left in embarrassment, leaving an astonished Shizuma behind.

_This is the first time that someone was able to resist my charms. Am I starting to lose my touch? Hmmmm... Nagisa, I am starting to like you even more. _Shizuma stared at her hands before changing her clothes.

_OOOooooo! Shizuma-sama's jokes know no bounds. I can't believe I fell for that! That was so embarrassing! But what if she's serious? No! She can't be. How is it possible for a beautiful girl like her to be wasting her time on a girl like me? Crap! I forgot to get some fresh clothes in my room. Should I go back?_


	6. Chapter 5 - Small World

c2: What's up everybody? Again, thanks for your continued support. I am really enjoying writing this story. AustrianAnimeFan and batataohara, thank you for leaving a review and enjoying my story. It gives me the little push that I need to keep on going. Milena, gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, es un placer para mi que te encanta mi historia y por favor disfrutalo.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters. Nagisa and Shizuma mainly.

* * *

><p>A Summer Story<p>

Chapter 5

Small World

The storm finally left and the tourist are back in the beach. Hikari, Tsubomi and Yaya were cleaning-up and preparing to open the shop. Nagisa arrived a few minutes later looking very happy.

"Oi Nagisa what happened to you? We haven't heard from you for the past few days. Don't tell me you found a boyfriend and decided to ditch us." Yaya teased.

"What are you talking about Yaya-chan teasing me early this morning? Did you not enjoy your time off with Tsubomi-chan? What did you two do anyway?" Nagisa retorted.

"Oh we did plenty of things alright, especially on my bed!" Yaya winked at her friend while wrapping one of her arms around Tsubomi's shoulder. "Ouch! Why did you pinch me love? It's not as if they don't know."

Nagisa gasp in awe on how bold Yaya can be while Hikari started laughing and shaking her head. A beautiful platinum-haired girl with olive-green eyes suddenly came out from behind Nagisa, surprising the three.

"It seems I am not the only one who likes to tease Nagisa-chan." Shizuma said as she shows her perfect smile.

"Hey guys this is Hanazono Shizuma. Starting today she will be working with us. Shizuma-sama these are my friends Hikari-chan whom you've met the other day, Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan, who as you now know are currently dating. We all go to the same school so we know each other for quite a while."

"Nice to meet you all, I am looking forward to be working with everyone. Please call me by my first name."

"Wait?! Hikari-chan you two have met? When did this happen?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"Shizuma-sama came by the other day looking for Nagisa-chan"

"I see. Well, that's a good idea Boss! We are getting swamped with work lately. With Shizuma-sama here we can finally take a break!" Yaya said cheerfully while the two nodded in agreement.

"Boss?" Shizuma was a little bit confused.

"Oh didn't Nagisa-chan tell you that she is the manager here?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah a clumsy manager if you asked me" Yaya mumbled. **WHACK!** "Ouch, I was just joking Tsubomi!"

"Sorry, it seems that I forgot to mention that part, hehe." Nagisa said shyly while scratching her head.

"So Nagisa-senpai, is Shizuma-sama the "person" that you met the other day?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yes, I bumped into her near the lighthouse. I told you guys remember?" Nagisa was starting to get nervous with how the conversation is going.

"You sure are a looker Shizuma-sama. Now I understand why Nagisa-senpai was not her normal self for the past few days." Tsubomi blurted.

"Tsubomi-chan!" Nagisa's yelled in protest as her face turn as red as a tomato. _Oh my god this is so embarrassing. _She can't even look at Shizuma anymore.

"I will take that as a compliment, Tsubomi-chan." Shizuma chuckled softly. Shizuma was so happy with what she heard. _It seems that I have a chance with my little cherry._

Yaya and Tsubomi were about to tease Nagisa some more but Hikari decided to save her friend.

"Oh, look at the time! We have to open the store." Hikari said out loud while winking at Nagisa.

"Alright guys, more working and less talking." Nagisa joked while giving Hikari a thankful look. _Thanks for saving me Hikari-chan._

* * *

><p>That afternoon Nagisa decided to help Yaya and Tsubomi with their scuba diving trip and to train Shizuma in her new job. She just got done showing the older girl the preparations around the boat so she decided to go fishing at the stern while waiting for the other two girls and their clients to emerge from the water.<p>

"Shizuma-sama, do you know how to fish?" Nagisa asked while waiting for a fish to bite the hook.

"I know how, although I don't have the patient for it." _I actually like to fish for girls. But I am not going to tell her that. _She chuckled.

Something suddenly tugged Nagisa's line so she started to reel it but she was having a hard time. "Shizuma-sama, would you please give me a hand?!"

Shizuma quickly tried to help Nagisa, holding the fishing rod from behind the redhead by wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist. After a few minutes of tug and war the line snapped and both of them fell backwards. Shizuma fell on her back with Nagisa landing on top of her.

Shizuma winced in pain from hitting the hard floor. "We both can't seem to stay steady on our feet." she joked.

Nagisa quickly turned around and knelt beside Shizuma. "Are you hurt?" a concerned Nagisa asked while leaning down to check on the older girl.

"A little bit. Why don't you kiss it away?" Shizuma flirted as she rubs her neck.

"Shizuma-sama, I'm serious. Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"Silly.. I'm fine." Shizuma giggled while trying to sit up.

"Thanks for catching my fall again. I'm sorry for being so clumsy…"

"You don't have to be sorry Nagisa-chan. I like that part of you." the older girl teased.

"Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa pouted.

The two started laughing until they got lost in each other's gaze. Shizuma gently pull Nagisa into a tight embrace while staring intensely in those crimson eyes making the younger girl fall into a deep trance. Any little self-control that the redhead had that day was finally broken by Shizuma. She slowly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's nape gently pulling her close. She then slowly started tilting her head and closing her eyes a little as if waiting for the older girl to kiss her. They were both lost in trance with lips almost touching when they were suddenly pulled back in reality by Tsubomi's voice.

"Hey love birds, sorry to interrupt but we could use some help hauling the diving equipment back on board if you two are done."

_What great timing… _Shizuma let Nagisa go with a look of disappointment in her eyes while Nagisa quickly stood up trying to hide her blush.

* * *

><p>Several days had passed and Shizuma was getting used to her new job. She was outside with Yaya polishing some surf boards while stealing glances at the redhead. The younger of the two can't helped but notice the older girl's movements so she decided to tease her.<p>

"Shizuma-sama, like what you see over there?"

"Oh you bet I do." Shizuma smiled winking at the raven-haired girl.

"I have to warn you though. Nagisa is rather dense when it comes to romance."

"I figured as much." _I like challenges though. _

Shizuma is not the one who gives up easily when it comes to making a girl fall for her. Lately the younger girl has not been protesting with her romantic advances, much to her happiness. Even though, all of her escapades includes being sexually intimate, but just being able to hold the younger girl is more than enough for her.

Hikari, Nagisa and Tsubomi were inside the shop conducting a quality check and accountability on the rentals. Nagisa was so absorbed with her work that she didn't notice Shizuma's glances.

"So Nagisa-chan, are you attracted to Shizuma-sama?" Hikari asked.

"Eh! I don't think I am besides we're just friends. She is really pretty though so I can't help but stare at her sometimes." Nagisa was surprised by the sudden questioning of her friend.

"It seems that she is attracted to you though since she has been throwing glances at you all day!" the blonde girl added.

"What?!" Nagisa turned around to see Yaya and Shizuma talking outside. Shizuma smiled at her when she saw the redhead looking their way making the younger girl blush. "I don't think she likes me that way. She just likes to tease me."

"You like her admit it." Tsubomi said bluntly.

"I do not!" the redhead trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, you do! The more you deny it the more obvious it gets." the pink-haired girl retorted.

"Fine! I think I do, but I don't know if I am romantically attracted to her." she finally admitted.

"What do you mean Nagisa-chan?" the blonde hair girl asked.

"As you all know I never had a serious relationship before. And so I don't know anything about that kind of stuff."

"Fair enough, well, imagine yourself kissing her. Do you find it disgusting or exciting?" the youngest of the three asked.

There was a brief moment of silence. Nagisa sat quietly and started thinking while her other two friends were studying her facial expression. Nagisa's face started to turn into a bright red "I think me and her need to have a talk."

"Pardon the intrusion, ladies." _Talk to me about what?_

The three heard a familiar voice. Nagisa turned around and was surprised to see Shizuma behind her.

"Shizuma-sama, what can we do for you?" Hikari quickly averted the topic.

_Did she hear us? _Nagisa trying not to panic while giving her two friends the death stare for laughing at her.

"Oh, we run out of polish so I was wondering if we can have some more?" she asked while not breaking eye contact with the redhead.

"Oh let me go find one. Tsubomi why don't you help me? Hikari excused herself before dragging the younger girl to give the other two some privacy.

There was an awkward silence between them. Shizuma knows that they were talking about her but decided not to pry.

"Shizuma-sama, I.. I.. actually" **BZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZT**. Nagisa suddenly jolted from the unexpected vibrating of her phone. _Who could be calling me now? _She took her cellphone from her pocket and glance at those questioning emerald eyes. "Excuse me, Shizuma-sama" Nagisa said apologetically before answering her phone.

_"_Hello?"

"Oh hey, Tamao-chan! It's been a while." Nagisa cheerfully chimed.

"Of course I missed you. Congratulations by the way!" Nagisa was looking very happy.

"So how was your trip?"

"Really? You want us to come over then?

"When?"

"Oh ok. We will see you later then? Hugs, mwah mwah. Bye!

CLICK!

Nagisa turned around to talk to Shizuma but she already went back outside._ Oh well I guess I will just tell her later._

_Who the hell was she flirting with? They are obviously close. _A jealous Shizuma went back to work trying to hide her irritation.

* * *

><p>After being greeted and led by a butler to wait in the living room. A group of 5 girls were quietly chatting and enjoying a cup of tea in the Suzumi Mansion. They just got off work and were pretty excited to see their friend.<p>

"So Tamao-chan wants us to meet someone for dinner tonight?" the tall raven-haired girl asked.

"Yes. It's been a while since we last saw her."

"Who is this Tamao that you guys are talking about?" the silver-haired beauty asked.

"You see Tamao-chan is Nagisa-chan's best friend. She goes to the same school as us and is in the same year as Nagisa-chan. She owns the shop where we currently work, so technically she is our boss. Their family is one of the richest people in Japan" Hikari explained.

"I'm sorry for not fully explaining this Shizuma-sama." Nagisa said apologetically.

"That's ok." _Suzumi Tamao? Now where have I heard that name before? _Shizuma was trying hard to think.

Just then a blunette with long hair entered the living room. She is about the same height as Nagisa and has a cheerful smile on her face. She was about to greet her friends when her gaze went straight to the silver-haired beauty who was chatting with them.

"You!" She said out loud.

Shizuma turned her head to the side to get a better look of the bluenette's face and was surprised to see someone familiar. "Miyuki's FIANCE!"

"Miyuki's BEST FRIEND!" Tamao blurted at the same time.

Everyone was surprised with the two.

"You two know each other?" Yaya asked in amazement.

"YES!" Shizuma and Tamao both said at the same time.

_That voice sounds familiar_. "Tamao, what is going on in there?" another blunette with shorter hair but taller entered the room to see what the ruckus was about. When she stepped inside the room she was not expecting to see her best friend sitting on the couch smiling at her. "SHIZUMA! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Miyuki! Glad to see you being your normal self." a not so surprised Shizuma greeted her.


	7. Chapter 6 - Luck is on my side

c2: Hello Everyone! I hope you still like my plot. Batataohara, thanks for your continued support. Please enjoy this next chapter. Ubersk8er13 and kmcmillen423, thanks for leaving a review. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters. Nagisa and Shizuma mainly.

* * *

><p>A Summer Story<p>

Chapter 6

Luck is on my side

"Come with me!" Miyuki demanded before dragging Shizuma out of earshot.

"Please excuse us!" Shizuma said gracefully before being dragged away by her friend.

"That was weird." Tsubomi blurted.

"Please excuse my fiancé; it seems that she has greatly missed her best friend." Tamao said apologetically. "Anyway, I missed you all. How is everything?" while giving each one a hug.

"We missed you too, Tamao-chan, everything is great. We're getting a lot of customers in the shop." the redhead said while trying to hide her concern from the previous event.

"Thanks to Yaya-chan and Shizuma-sama's charms our work load doubled!" Hikari joked.

"Hey! It's not our fault that most of the customers are hentai!" Yaya snorted.

All five girls started giggling from the comment.

"Wait. Hanazono-san is working with you guys?" the bluenette asked in confusion.

"Yeah. She is actually living with Nagisa-senpai right now." Tsubomi added.

"What?! Are you okay Nagisa-chan? Did she do something crazy to you?" Tamao held Nagisa's hand dramatically over her chest.

"Tamao-chan, I am ok. She has been a perfect lady ever since we've met." _Shizuma might be a flirt but she knows when to stop._

"Oi Tamao-chan, aren't you getting a little carried away? You're fiancé might see you being all lovey-dovey with your best friend there?" Yaya teased.

"What?!" Nagisa turned her head to Yaya and quickly grab her hands away from Tamao due to that last comment.

"Nagisa-chan relax, Yaya-san is just pulling our legs. I was just concern about your well-being especially since this is Hanazono-san we are talking about." _Awww she is so adorable! I can't resist teasing her._ "Besides my fiancé knows that you're my best friend and she is not the over jealous type."

"Anyway Tamao-chan, Is Shizuma-sama the heiress of the well-known Hanazono Corporation who is known for being a playgirl?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Yes, Hikari." the bluenette nodded.

"What?!" the four girls said in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"What the heck Shizuma! I can't believe you will go this far to prove a point against your parents. But then you are the only one I know who would do something crazy like this!"<p>

"Geez thanks! I sure do miss your lecturing! How is everything by the way?"

"Everything is going great. I and Tamao-chan have been trying to get to know each other for the past few weeks. It seems that we are going to get along just fine." Miyuki smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Miyuki. I remembered you being depressed about this engagement for a very long time. Who would have thought that the Suzumi's and the very traditional Rokujo's are open-minded unlike my stupid family! "

"I'm sorry Shizuma. Please let me know what I can do to help. Although, you look really happy considering how your Father is pressuring you on coming back. Did anything happen here?" a suspicious Miyuki asked.

"Well, I've met someone special and I am ready to move on."

"What?! The great Hanazono Shizuma finally caught up in her games? You must introduce her to me so I could personally thank her."

"Shut up Miyuki! It's just a matter of time before you two meet since she is your fiancé's best friend."

"You're not talking about Nagisa-chan are you? I heard so many things about her. I bet you haven't had your way with her yet huh Shizuma?"

"How about we go back before Suzumi-san sends an entire search brigade to look for us? We both know that she is not too amused with me." Shizuma quickly changed the topic to avoid more embarrassment before dragging her best friend back to the living room earning her a giggle.

* * *

><p>Yuu just finished talking to the people who are keeping an eye on Shizuma over the phone. She was very surprised to find out that her husband did something too drastic. She went straight to the living room to find him.<p>

"Ryu is it true that you requested all the lodging facilities in Okinawa to turn Shizuma away?"

"Yes my dear because that is the only way I can teach her a lesson and force her to come back at the same time."

"Well, I'm glad your plan did not work out then since you took it too far. But I have to give you credit for making her more mature considering she is now working part-time." She snickered.

"I'm glad you can find that amusing. By the way, I cancelled Shizuma's previously planned arranged marriage. "

"I'm glad you did. Is there a special reason why?" a suspecting Yuu asked.

"Well… I got a call from the Sakuragi's."

"And?" _I don't like where this is going._

"They are proposing an arranged marriage between their daughter Kaori and Shizuma."

"What?! Did you say yes? and why now all of a sudden?"

"I wanted to consult with you first. They said that they heard about the engagement between the Rokujo's and the Suzumi's and decided to accept their daughter's preference."

"Ryu, I am not too convinced with them after what Shizuma went through. Besides, what if she has found someone else in Okinawa?"

"Oh please, you know full well on how our daughter goes through girl after girl. Besides Kaori is the only one for her."

"Let me talk to our daughter first." _I need to get a hold of her some way. _

"What is there to think about Yuu? Shizuma will marry the girl of her dreams and besides merging with their company will make our stock holdings soar higher. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

><p>After dinner at the Suzumi mansion Nagisa and Shizuma decided to walk home and enjoy the summer breeze since it was a beautiful night. The two were holding hands and were chatting casually.<p>

"Shizuma-sama, my grandmother left for the annual flower arrangement competition this morning and will not be coming back for the next 3 weeks."

"Ah yes, I remembered her mentioning the other day that after the tournament she will be spending some time visiting some of her friends from out-of-town. I really hope she wins." the silver-haired beauty smiled.

"Today was full of surprises, don't you agree? Who would've thought that our best friends are engaged to be married." the redhead said in amazement.

"I know, it's a small world isn't it? I'm sorry for not telling you about my family Nagisa-chan. I hope you won't believe all the rumors that you see or hear." the tall girl blushed.

"All? Are you telling me some of them are true?" Nagisa joked. "I don't listen to rumors Shizuma-sama."

_She really is a simple girl. Most people will start treating me differently once they found out that I am a Hanazono. I guess I should tell her a little bit about myself. _"Well, I went through a period of depression ever since my ex-girlfriend left me. I left home in the hopes of forgetting her."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." _She must have loved her so much._

"But I'm fine now." Ever since I met you, being with you makes me feel really happy." Shizuma blushed.

"Me too, I don't know why but every time you're with me my heart starts pounding really fast."

"I think…" Shizuma was about to make a move on Nagisa when two drunk guys started blocking their way, one taller than the other.

"Hello there beautiful ladies, want to go out drinking with us?" the shorter one said.

"Sorry we are not interested." Shizuma said sternly. The redhead stuck really close to her while she held her tightly with one arm.

"Awww come on you girls are no fun. Don't be like that."

Shizuma gave him a cold stare. "Back-off!" she yelled

"My friend here likes girls with big boobs. But I prefer that redhead since she looks so innocent." the taller guy said before grabbing Nagisa's arm making the redhead yelp.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!" Shizuma yelled before slapping his hand.

"Wow this girl is feisty! I need to put you in your place!" the men winced in pain after letting Nagisa's arm go. He then decided to grab Shizuma's free arm.

"Hey pick on someone your own size." Nagisa yelled before hitting his head with her bag making him fall to the ground.

Before the other guy could do something to the girls, Shizuma punched him in the face making his nose bleed. Without any hesitation she kicked him in the groin as hard as she can. "Let's go Nagisa!" she dragged the other girl and the two of them ran as fast as they can.

"Shizuma, your hand is injured!"

"We'll take care of it when we get home."

* * *

><p>It's 2 in the morning, Nagisa who has no problem sleeping keeps on tossing and turning. She was having a hard time falling asleep thinking about the things that happened that day. She also wanted to talk to the girl about how she feels but she can't find the right moment. Shizuma on the other hand who was in a separate futon beside her was sleeping peacefully with a bandage wrapped around her right hand from punching a guy the night before. The moon was very bright that evening so Nagisa can see Shizuma's sleeping form. She sat up in frustration and started gazing intently at the sleeping beauty. <em>She is so beautiful even while sleeping. Why am I so attracted to her? I have never felt like this towards anyone before.<em> She did not notice that her face is inching towards Shizuma. _Her lips look so kissable. I wonder what they taste like. _She can feel the older girls breathing in her cheeks and before she knew it, **Smack!** Nagisa's eyes opened wide. _Shit! I just kissed her._ She panicked and started crawling back to her futon trying hard to not wake the other girl.

Shizuma felt something warm on her lips. She groggily opened one of her sleepy eyes to see what it was and realized based on the commotion that Nagisa just stole a kiss from her. She grabbed and tugged the younger girl's waist causing the latter to land on top of her.

"Where are you going? You need to finish what you started naughty girl." She said huskily while smiling.

"I… I.." _I wanted to kiss her again but… _Nagisa was so dumbfounded that she can't even utter a single word. Shizuma did not let the opportunity slipped by and started kissing her intensely. All the younger girl can do is moan and give in to her own desire.

The older girl rolled on top of the younger girl and started gazing deeply at those auburn eyes. "Nagisa if you only knew how happy this makes me. I really like you._" _Shizuma blushed; she cannot believe that everything was finally going her way without her making the first move.

Nagisa's crimson eyes grew wide from the older girl's confession. She gathered all her courage and lovingly gazed into those amber eyes."Shizuma-sama, I have fallen in love with you. I don't care if you cannot return my feelings or if there are others but please let me stay by your side."

"My Nagisa, everything feels right when I am with you. You're like an addiction that I cannot live without so please don't ever think that I will not be able to return your feelings."

The two were finally clear about their own feelings and were able to express them with one another. They continued to make out for hours until they both fell asleep spooning each other until the morning.

The next day Nagisa woke up without Shizuma by her side and her futon already folded up. Normally she would wake up before the goddess. _Did me and Shizuma kissed last night or was it just a dream? _The younger girl started getting ready for work wondering about last night's events and was roused from her deep thought trance when she smelled something delicious coming out from the kitchen.

"Something smells good in here."

"Hey there sleepy head come sit with me."Shizuma said after serving the meal. "I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast for us."

"Thanks Shizuma-sama. I should be the one taking care of you since you're injured. How's your hand by the way?" _Did we really do something last night?_

"I thought I let you sleep a little longer since you look really tired. My hand is doing a lot better just some minor scratches and swelling on my knuckles. Thanks for asking."_Oh boy! Why does she look so confused? _

"I'm glad you did not fracture it since you gave that guy a pretty nasty punch. By the way, Tamao-chan is inviting us next weekend to a party at their house since most of her family and friends here were not able to attend the previous one in Tokyo."

"Miyuki told me that this party is going to be much bigger since the last one was just for close friends and relatives."

"I see, by the way these french toast sure are delicious! You're a good cook Shizuma-sama. Whoever you end up marrying is going to be one very lucky person!"

The comment made Shizuma choke but she let it slide. "Thank you. But I could say the same thing about you Nagisa-chan since you're quite the charmer."

_Maybe last night was a dream after all since Shizuma-sama is acting normal_. "Well, to tell you the truth the few people who I dated doesn't seem to think so." she said while shaking her head to erase the image of her and Shizuma kissing.

_I normally don't care about other people's personal business but I can't help but be jealous on that last comment. It doesn't seem that she was serious when she said it though. _"So, tell me how serious where these relationships, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That is for me to know and for you to hopefully not find out." Nagisa teased.

"Oh really? That's too bad since I baked and packed some cookies for us today. Maybe I will just give it to someone else." Shizuma trying not to get her jealousy get the best of her while showing Nagisa the baked goods that she packed.

"Really?! Can I try one? Please?" Nagisa was attempting to take the container from Shizuma's hand like a child.

"Na.. a.. a…" Shizuma shook her right index finger and her head seductively. "Not so fast."

"Fine! You win! I never really had any serious relationships since I'm too oblivious when it comes to romance. Besides, I have never felt anything special towards anyone except… except…" Nagisa's face started to turn red like a tomato. She quickly changed the topic by looking at her watch "Oh look at the time! We need to get to work." the young girl quickly finished her juice and started clearing up the table. "Come Shizuma-sama, we're going to be late."

Shizuma smiled and started following the younger girl towards the main door. Before Nagisa could fully open the door, the silver-haired seductress gently took one of the girl's arms while slowly pinning the younger girl's back against the wall. She then placed her left hand around the girl's waist, while using her injured right hand to gently pin the redhead's arms above her head to the wall. "Are you forgetting my good morning kiss, Na-gi-sa?" Shizuma asked seductively before nibbling on the surprised girl's soft lips. "My Nagisa, last night did happen. I even left some evidence around your neck just for you." she whispered before letting the girl go. "By the way, we need to hurry up if you don't want to be late for work." She then opened the door and elegantly walked away leaving Nagisa in a daze all by herself.


	8. Chapter 7 - Mine Alone

c2: Hey guys how do you like the story so far? By the ways thanks for those that followed my story you know who you are. Thank you for your continued support ubersk8er13, batataohara, kmcmillen423 and Milena. It makes me happy that someone else is enjoying my story. WtTA thanks for pointing out the grammar mistakes. I tried to fix the ones that I caught when I re-proofread all of the chapters that I wrote. Anyway please enjoy the next chapter! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters. Nagisa and Shizuma mainly.

* * *

><p>A Summer Story<p>

Chapter 7

Mine Alone

Miyuki and Tamao decided to go to the beach to visit their friends and the shop. They were surprised to see a lot of people frequenting it, apparently the girls were not joking when they said that they were packed so the two decided to help them out after it mellowed out they all started to chat.

"You guys were not joking about the shop being packed by customers huh? Where is Hikari-chan anyway?" asked Tamao.

"Oh I gave her the day off since Amane-senpai is on break from her training." Nagisa explained.

"Oh what a good and considerate supervisor you are." Tamao chimed as she embraced Nagisa in delight.

"Tamao-chan, you're exaggerating things again. Don't you agree Shizuma-sama? Hahaha." Nagisa laughed nervously taking note of the other people around her while slowly removing her best friend's hands around her waist but she failed due to the tight grip. _What the heck Tamao? Do you want your fiancé to strangle me?_

Shizuma's face started to flinch from jealousy which did not go unnoticed by her best friend. "I'm sorry for my behavior the other night. I hope you guys can forgive me." Miyuki tried to get everyone's attention.

"Huh, there's nothing to forgive, Miyuki-san. It was actually quite entertaining if I may say so." Yaya snickered.

"Please don't take that seriously, Miyuki-san. Yaya-senpai loves to tease people around." Tsubomi said in apology.

"It's ok I'm rather used to it since I know a certain someone who loves to tease people way too much." Miyuki smiled as she gave Shizuma a knowing look who in turn gave her a dirty glare. "What happened to your hand there?" the tall blunette worriedly asked as she looks at her best friend's right hand.

"Shizuma-sama hit some.." the redhead was explaining when she was suddenly yanked by the silver head from her best friend's embraced, effectively stopping her from explaining any further.

"I accidentally hit the wall." she quickly answered. "I don't want them to worry." the silver-head goddess whispered to the redhead's ear.

_It bothers me a bit to see those two getting really close. Should I be worried that Shizuma might just be toying with my Nagisa? _Tamao was deep in her thoughts when a red mark on Nagisa's neck caught her attention. "Speaking of which, Nagisa-chan is that a hickey I see?" Tamao asked in amusement.

"What?! Where!?" Nagisa's face flushed as she started to panic.

"Right there on your neck where it's partly sticking out of your shirt!" Yaya pointed out before laughing.

Nagisa lowered her gaze and quickly covered her neck in embarrassment.

"Yup! Courtesy of yours truly." Shizuma smirked while snaking her arms around the redhead. "Me and Nagisa had just started dating recently."

"Shizuma!" a blushing Nagisa yelled in protest. "Excuse me ladies, I have to change the oil in the motor boat." Nagisa quickly walked away still trying to cover her neck from embarrassment leaving the older girl on her own.

"Oh my! She is completely blinded by your theatrics." Tamao said in disbelief. "Hanazono-san, do not toy with my best friend's heart or else I will perso.."

"Calm down my love. She's not going to be busy trying to get your friend's attention all day if she isn't head over heels for her." Miyuki cut her fiancé off trying to defend her best friend. "The rumors about Shizuma's love pursuits not lasting long are true. I…".

"Miyuki enough!" Shizuma warned her best friend. She hates it when people talk about her. "I assure you I am very serious when it comes to her so why don't you focus all your attention to your fiancé instead." Shizuma said sternly giving out her cold aura.

"Very well but I will be watching you Hanazono-san. She is my best friend after all."Tamao then turned her attention and hugged her fiancé."I am sorry for worrying so much. Please forgive me Miyuki." she whispered to the other girl.

"Hey those group of boys..." Tsubomi exclaimed.

"Shit!" Yaya said out loud.

The other three girls averted their gaze towards the docks where Nagisa was supposed to be working. They were surprised to see her being surrounded by a group of people. A tall handsome young guy with blonde hair was flirting with her. One look and you can tell that Nagisa is getting uncomfortable but was still trying to be polite.

"Oh no Hiro-kun!" Tamao said with a worried expression on her face.

"Who are those people?" Miyuki asked.

"They are Nagisa's suitor and his two stupid friends. He has been harassing Nagisa to go out on a date with him." an irritated Tamao said. "He is known to force his way on all the girls that he has gone out with."

"What?! That guy has some nerve!" _I may have slept with a lot of girls but I never tried to force anyone to sleep with me. _"Damn it! You should have said something sooner." an angry Shizuma said before rushing towards her redhead leaving everyone behind."

Tamao was going to follow suit but Miyuki stopped her. "She will be ok my love. Shizuma may not look it but she can handle it. We're just going to be on her way."

The tall guy was enjoying how Nagisa could be easily taken advantage of due to her kind nature. His other friends were just standing behind him snickering at how the poor girl was being tormented with by their friend.

"So I haven't seen you for a while. You look as stunning as ever."

"Yes. It's been a while. Anyway, I really need to get back to work."

"Wow! You are as cold as ever Nagisa-chan." He laughed. "I will leave you alone if you go out on a date with me."

"After what you tried to pull last time?!" the redhead said in disbelief.

"Give me a chance to show you that I have change, please Nagisa-chan?" the young man pleaded while trying to inch towards her_. _

"Nagisa! Come here!" an over possessive Shizuma grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her in a tight embrace. "Are you okay?" Shizuma was already not in the mood after the incident with Tamao and seeing her precious redhead being seduced by a guy is just too much for her.

"Shizuma-sama. I'm glad you're here." Nagisa was in the verge of crying.

"Excuse me, I am trying to talk here." the irritated boy said before turning his head to look at the person who disturbed them. He was surprised to see a tall beautiful girl with olive-green eyes hugging his prey. "My my Nagisa-chan, who is this?" he flirted.

"Oh uhhmmmm." she first looked at the older girl who gave her a nod. "Shizuma-sama this is Hiro-kun. He is…"

"I see, so Shizuma-chan has come to pick you up, huh?" the blonde guy did not even let the redhead finish. "Well, since Nagisa-chan is not interested in going out on a date with me. How about I take you out instead? My family owns several fancy restaurants around here and I could…"

"Please do not address me so familiarly." Shizuma gave the boy an icy glare before he could even finish his sentence. "And I am not interested in going out with you so get lost!" she took Nagisa's hand and guided her back towards their friends.

"Hiro, should we teach her a lesson?" one of his friends asks.

Hiro raised his hand telling them not to interfere to avoid embarrassment. "Wow you sure are feisty, maybe it will change your mind when I tell you that I have a lot of money." he boasted. "All the girls that I know would throw themselves at me when they hear that except for that stupid redhead friend of yours." he smiled proudly.

An unfazed Shizuma stopped and turned around to look at him. "That is the most stupid pick up line I have ever heard in my entire life." _It's good to know that my naïve Nagisa could not be bought by money easily._

This deeply angered the young man. "Just who the hell do you think you are?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MOCKING? My family is one of the richest people here in Okinawa.

"I don't care and I don't want to know either! Being rich does not mean that you can get whatever you want does it?" Shizuma said sarcastically. "Anyway I would only say this once but please stay away from my Nagisa!"

"My Nagisa?! Hold on a minute! What do you mean yours?" Hiro grab Nagisa's free hand. "Nagisa! Don't tell me that the big ass hickey on your neck is from this bitch? Wow, you are such a slut!"

"What?! Mind your own business! Let me go!" Nagisa tried pulling her hand away from Hiro but to no avail.

"I am warning you! Do not mess with someone else's woman!" the amber-eyed girl pushed him away to make him let go of the redhead.

"Hiro, is that bitch too gorgeous to the point that she's making you a wimp?" one of his friends teased.

"Shut up! Why don't you two help me teach her a lesson?"

His two friends quickly grab a hold of Shizuma while Hiro started inching towards her. "My my I wonder how I should make you mine?" he grinned while cupping Shizuma's face.

"Let go of her, you stupid fools!" Nagisa screamed.

"It's ok Nagisa-chan." Shizuma smiled calmly. "Don't touch me!" she kicked one of them in the shin and elbowed the other one in the stomach forcing them to flinch in pain. She then slapped Hiro in the face making him step back.

"Why you bitch!" Hiro raised his hand in order to slap the silver-haired goddess back.

"NO!" Nagisa screamed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." an unfamiliar voice threatened him.

A startled Hiro quickly halted. He was surprised to see a tall hunky guy wearing a pair of crisped black suit and dark sunglasses standing near them.

"Get lost!" he yelled and the he pulled Shizuma by the collar and grinned. "You think I will let you go after humiliating me?!"

The guy in black suit picked him up and threw him hard on the ground. He then turned his way to Hiro's friends but before he could even do anything they quickly stood up to helped their friend up and took off like scared children.

"What are you doing here? You know damn well that I don't need any help!" the silver-haired goddess asked with a stony expression.

"Ojou-sama, I apologize for getting in your way. Please punished me as you see fit." the man bowed deeply.

"I am not returning so stop following me around!"

"We are under the head family's strict orders to follow your every track."

_Is he Shizuma's bodyguard?_ _Why is her expression so cold right now? She totally looks like a different person. This is the first time that I have seen her this mad. _Nagisa thought as she observed the amber-eyed goddess quietly.

Shizuma realized that Nagisa was staring at her intently and decided to calm herself down. _I don't want her to see me like this_."Should we head back to the shop?" Shizuma gently smiled at the redhead after offering her hand.

Nagisa nodded "I will just do the maintenance on the motor boat later." The two ladies started walking back when another guy with similar attire as the other one approached them. "Ojou-sama. You have a phone call."

She looks coldly at the man before taking the cell phone from his hand.

**"Shizuma! What have you gotten yourself into this time?"**

"Mother, I'm glad you missed me too." She said sarcastically.

**"Of course I do. You were the one who left without saying a word making us all worry.**

"Please forgive me mother but that is the only way to get my point across."

**"Anyway, it seems that you are doing well over there based on the reports that we have received. Is it because of that redhead that you are mooching off?" **Yuu joked.

"How did you..? More importantly, will you please stop spying on me already?" a blushing Shizuma replied while trying to hide her embarrassment from Nagisa's prying eyes.

**"It's because I know you're a sucker for girls with crimson eyes. Did you finally recover from your depression?"**

"Mother, what do you really want to talk about?" a suspicious Shizuma asked.

**"When are you planning to come back?"**

"Not until father cancels the engagement. And for you two to stop pressuring me into marrying someone I don't like!" she sighed. "Anyway, it's not as if you and father will be home when I come back. Aren't you two on a business trip somewhere right now?"

**"Haha. Fair enough." **Yuu chuckled.** "Well you're father had already cancelled it. But.." **there was a moment of silence.

"But what?" Shizuma sighed in annoyance.

**"The Sakuragi's contacted your Father and is proposing for you and Kaori to get married."**

"WHAT?! Is this one of Father's antics to make me come back?"

Shizuma's sudden response startled everyone around her including their friends who were working inside the shop since they were getting close to the shop.

**"Shizuma, you know I don't joke around about this kind of things. I told your Father that I want a straight answer from you before we give them a response."**

"Mother, please don't be surprised if I tell you that I am happy with who I'm with right now." Shizuma said bluntly as she lovingly looked in Nagisa's questioning eyes.

A sighed of relief can be heard from the other line. **"Very well, make sure you answer your phone when I call you next time. I love you Shizuma."**

"I love you too mother."

CLICK


	9. Chapter 8 - For Her

c2: Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while for the next chapter as I am taking a class right now. Anyway thanks for those that followed and left a review. Hope you guys enjoy this next one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Strawberry Panic. I am just borrowing the characters.

* * *

><p>A Summer Story<p>

Chapter 8

For Her

When the two got back to the shop everyone gathered around to hug them. Their friends were glad that Shizuma and Nagisa were back safe after that scrimmage.

"Shizuma-sama, you're awesome! I did not know that you could fight. Remind me not to make you mad." Yaya joked which earned a chuckle from the silver-haired goddess.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yes, thank goodness. I'm sorry about this and thanks for saving me again." Nagisa said shyly at the older girl.

"It's okay; I would do it all over again for you, my Nagisa." Shizuma smiled at her beloved cherry before holding her in a tight embrace.

Tamao approached Shizuma. "I hate to admit this but you have proven to me that you deserve my best friend, please take care of her." the younger blunette whispered with earnesty in her eyes.

This comment made Shizuma feel very happy "Thank you, Tamao-chan. I will most definitely treasure her."

"Who are those guys that are wearing a suit?" Tsubomi inquired.

Miyuki glanced at her best friend who gave her a hint of approval. _I guess there is no lying out of this one. _"They are the Hanazono's personal élite guard."

"Huh?! What the hell are they doing here in Okinawa?" Tamao asked.

"They were following my tracks under my Father's orders ever since I left home."

"Anyway, how about we go to a karaoke bar after work to relax? It seems that this past few days have been pretty hectic." Miyuki suggested, diverting the topic.

"Hooray!" everybody cheered happily in approval.

"Let's invite Hikari-chan and Amane-senpai too." Nagisa suggested.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work before our customers start boycotting us." the younger blunette joked.

* * *

><p>Miyuki rented a private karaoke room for the girls. Everyone was very happy singing and eating. Hikari, Tsubomi and Yaya being part of the choir team were the best singers in the group so they were always force by their friends to sing. Shizuma was also very good but she refused to sing unless Nagisa kiss her in public much to the redhead's embarrassment.<p>

It's been a while since all of them went out together. Hikari's girlfriend Amane also came, she was really tall with her blue hair much shorter than Miyuki. They both look perfect together just like a prince and its angel holding each other's hand while chatting. Yaya and Tsubomi were bickering as usual which were always very entertaining to watch. The raven-haired girl had the bright idea to make it more fun by ordering some alcohol. The drinking age limit in Okinawa is 20 but no one really checks as long as you don't get crazy in public.

Tamao was trying to figure out what song she and Nagisa will be singing next while the redhead was so busy looking at the dessert menu trying to figure out what she will order. Shizuma on the other hand was sitting in the sofa chatting and drinking casually with her best friend.

_Oh she looks so troubled with that dessert menu. _Shizuma smiled while glancing at her redhead. "Nagisa, why don't you sing with Tamao and let me order something for you." the platinum-haired goddess suggested before snatching the menu from the young girl."

"Bu-but!" the girl protested.

"That's a great idea since she has been staring at that thing for a while now; if this continues then she won't be able to order anything." Tamao teased.

"Since when did you two start teaming up against me?" Nagisa pouted.

"Shizuma-sama just wants to end your grief Senpai." Tsubomi explained.

"Since Tamao-chan realized that you are so madly in love with Shizuma-sama." Yaya teased as she smiled mischievously at the redhead.

"Yaya-chan!" the blushing redhead complained.

"Ahaha. I forgot how Nagisa-chan could easily get embarrassed." Amane laughed joining in the conversation.

"Yeah even I can't help but tease her once in a while since she is really cute when she gets embarrassed." her blonde-haired girlfriend added.

"Miyuki-sama, please help me. Everyone here is picking on me." Nagisa pleaded.

"Alright guys, how about we stop teasing Nagisa-chan." Miyuki suggested. "Let's save it for later."

"Miyuki-sama! You too?!" the redhead said in disbelief.

"Come sing and dance with me, Nagisa-chan." Tamao handed her a microphone and dragged her away. _I need to save her since I was the one who started the teasing in the first place, but I can't help it since she is just too cute for her own good._

Everyone continued with what they were doing and was definitely having a good time.

"Shizuma, we have known each other for a very long time but I have never seen you this happy. It seems that you really have found your match." Miyuki teased.

Shizuma gave Miyuki her signature cold stare but she started laughing after a few seconds. "Well, maybe I am in love Miyuki. I've never felt this attracted to anyone before."

"Shizuma, what are you planning to do with that proposal?" asked a worried Miyuki after learning about the phone call that her best friend got from her mother that day. "You know damn well as much as I do that it's not going to end quietly right?"

"I know and I hate it that you're always right Miyuki. I am certain with my decision though." _I've only known her for a few weeks but I can't imagine a life without her. _"I can't do anything besides to just wait and see."

"Hey we are here for you so don't do something so dramatic." Miyuki winked at her friend.

"My my, I don't know what you are talking about." the silver head smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I still have a dessert to order." she winked at her best friend earning her a giggle.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Japan at the Sakuragi's mansion, an issue is being discussed. A girl with shoulder length black hair tied with a big red ribbon and auburn eyes was being pressured by her parents, Sakuragi Kano and Sakuragi Mei.<p>

"Kaori they declined. You need to persuade that girl into marrying you!" a brunette with short hair all brushed up with brown eyes demanded.

"Mother! I don't think it will be that easy for her to forgive me after what I did to her."

"We have no other choice. We need the Hanazono's connections to be able to reach the very top. Not only is that family rich but it is also very well connected in politics and the royal family." a mean looking middle age man with jet black hair and auburn eyes sitting behind the table in his office explained.

"I'm surprised you are asking me to do this. Weren't you two so against our relationship before?" the girl protested.

"She is the best candidate. It will be very easy to manipulate her since she is blinded by love. Thanks to the Rokujo and Suzumi's engagement announcement, same-sex marriage is now being accepted by the upper society. Those two families are indeed very powerful to be able to persuade everyone." the man added.

"You're going to use her?" the girl replied in surprised. "How rich do you need to be before you're contented?

"Idiot! It's for the sake of our family gaining power, not money! With that your younger brother will have a chance to marry a very powerful person in the royal family and the Sakuragi's legacy will be written in history!" Kano said with hunger of power in his eyes.

"You still love her don't you? Don't you want to be with her?" asked Mei.

"I do, but I don't think she will take me back." _I can't believe everything is starting to work in my favor since I've always wanted her back in my life._

"Do what you have to do! It's your duty for this family!" an angry Kano demanded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Aoi residence, a drunk Shizuma was teasing Nagisa after they finished getting ready for bed. Shizuma can be a real flirt when she is drunk. No one has been able to resist her in this state because of her natural born charm.<p>

"Na-gi-sa-chan, would you like to sleep together?"

Nagisa was surprised from the sudden request but she tried to ignore it. "Shizuma-sama, you're drunk. Here, why don't I help you to bed?"

Shizuma leaned close to the redhead's face. "Call me Shizuma." she demanded.

"Shi-Shi-Shizuma, go to bed. We need to go shopping with Miyuki-san and Tamao-chan tomorrow for their upcoming party." a nervous Nagisa tried pushing the older girl away.

"Nagisa, the meeting time is not until after lunch. Is that how you're planning to get away from me? I may be drunk but I do remember having a day off in the morning." Shizuma was inching towards the redhead's face making the younger girl blush.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope!" the silver haired beauty said as she started ravishing the younger girl's neck while her fingers slowly unbuttoned Nagisa's top unbeknownst to the naive girl.

After a few minutes of kissing and fondling Nagisa finally realized what was going on. "Shi-Shizuma-sama your hand is on my breast." _Where the heck are my clothes? _Her auburn-eyes started to wander and she was surprised to see her pajama top lying on the floor. _Oh no! When did she take my clothes off?_

"Oh are they now? Well someone deserves to be punished for not calling me solely by my first name." Shizuma smirked as she slowly trailed her kisses downwards and gently place her face between her girlfriend's breasts. She then started licking one of the girl's erect nipples without taking her hands off of the other. After a while, she pushed her body against the redhead forcing the latter to lay down on the futon.

Nagisa gasped from the sudden contact but it was replaced with loud moans. She could not resist Shizuma's warm and soft kisses especially in places where no one has ever touched her before. The drunk Shizuma definitely knows what she was doing and has the situation completely under her control. Her slender fingers were slowly making its way underneath the younger girl's panties. She started squeezing Nagisa's butt cheeks making the other girl moan louder in pleasure.

Nagisa tried so hard to gain back her senses as she gently cupped and pulled her lover's face towards her to get the older girl's attention. "Sh-Shizuma, I d-don't know if we should go any further."

"Hmmmm, and why is that my love?" Shizuma purred and started blowing on Nagisa's ear making the younger girl shiver.

"Well, I have never you know? I have never.." Shizuma just gave her a blank stare. "Please don't make me say it!" Nagisa blushed.

It took a while for the drunk Shizuma to process everything in. "What?! You mean to say?" the older girl started blinking looking so confused as she was lost for words.

"I have never been this intimate with anyone before." the redhead was finally able to say it.

_Oh my, this is just wonderful, I can't believe I am her first. This girl is always full of surprises. _"Would you like me to stop then?" Shizuma teased.

The shy redhead just giggled and gently gave her lover a very passionate kiss. "I have to admit, it feels really good but I wanted to do this when we are both sober."

"As you wish, how about just cuddling then?" _I don't mind waiting; just holding her close to me is more than enough._

"When you say cuddling you mean making out right?" the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"Hhhmmm? Am I that easy to read?" the older girl flirted.

"Well, you do have a reputation to hold." Nagisa winked mischievously at the seductress.

Shizuma started taking her top off and began exploring her lover's body. "I can make you feel good without going all the way, my love." she smiled seductively before gently kissing the younger girl's sweet lips and pressing her breast against the other girl's warm body making the latter embraced her tightly.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night; the day of the party has arrived. The party was held in a luxurious hotel ballroom. There was a big dance floor in the middle of the room which was surrounded by several tables so people can sit down and relax. There was also an open bar and a buffet table prepared for the entire guest to indulge themselves. Most of the girls were sitting together with their partners and everyone was having a good time. Miyuki and Tamao were slow dancing in the dance floor after taking a break from greeting their guest.<p>

"Hey Tamao, I never expected your family to invite these much people."

"Some of them are our relatives but most of them are business partners of the Suzumi Group. I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow from walking around too much."

"Would you like me to give you a massage before bedtime later?" Miyuki whispered to Tamao.

"Only if you let me do the same thing to you." the younger bluenette flirted. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised you're friend Shizuma over there hasn't been flirting around with all those handsome guys and beautiful girls that are swooning around her especially since Nagisa-chan is spending most her time near the dessert table."

"Well you know she's not into guy's right? As for girls, I myself am surprised that someone was able to tame the Great Hanazono-san." The two of them were laughing heartily from the joke when Miyuki suddenly stopped and noticed someone familiar.

"What is it Miyuki?!"

"Tamao, that girl talking to Nagisa-chan, do you know her?"

"Hmmm, I think she is one of my father's business partner's daughters. Normally if they can't make it they send someone to represent their family. Wait, she's not your type is she?"

"Tamao-chan! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Hahaha! I was just teasing. Anyway, is she someone you know?"

"I wonder why she is talking to Nagisa? She's Shizuma's ex-girlfriend." Miyuki asked out of curiosity.

"The one that she dated for 2 years?!"

"Yes, Kaori…" _I hope she doesn't cause any trouble._

"Oh my!" the younger girl exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 9 - Connections

c2: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait as I have been very busy with school work and thank you for those who left a review. I was thinking of making a sequel after this one since I have a great plot in mind. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>A Summer Story<p>

Chapter 9

Connections

Shizuma was busy talking to some of the girls that attended the party. Most of them know who she is not just for being a Hanazono but also because of her beauty. She could care less with all the attention that she is getting since it was like that wherever she goes. All she cares about is for her precious strawberry head to swoon over her so she made sure to spend extra time to look her best tonight since it was the first time that she and her girlfriend were on a date in an official function. She was so busy talking that she did not noticed a familiar face approaching her.

"Hanazono-san, will you give me the pleasure of dancing with you."

Shizuma froze when she heard the voice. She knew very well who it was. Everyone around her was curiously waiting for her next move. She calmly turned her gaze to the girl and smiled. "Kaori, long time no see."

Kaori stretched out her hand knowing very well that Shizuma is not going to decline her offer. After all they were both brought up as an aristocrat and with all these people surrounding them and eyeing there every move there is no way that the older girl will humiliate both of them.

Shizuma excuse herself from the other girls and took Kaori's hand. They both went straight to the dance floor and started dancing with the music. The two of them made soft, round, flowing movements. Everyone in the dance floor started leaving when they saw the two to give them some space. It was a fantastic view to watch, each gliding effortlessly on the dance floor and confidently swaying their upper bodies and dancing elegantly with the rhythm. Everyone was so captivated with the two girls that a big round of applause were given to them after the dance.

Still trying to catch their breath the two stood and did not leave each other's gaze. Kaori was the one who made the first move. She gave the silver-haired goddess a peck on the cheek. "Think about what I just told you, Shizuma. I will see you in a few days." she whispered as she smiled and left the older girl on the dance floor.

"Shizuma, that was great! I did not know that you can dance that well." Nagisa said as she approached the still astounded girl.

"Oh hey Nagisa, did you finally picked out some desserts?" Shizuma tried to hide her confusion from what just happened a moment ago. They both went back to their table where a worried Tamao and Miyuki were waiting for them.

"Yes I placed it on our table. By the way, do you know who that girl is? She was the one who suggested what cake to choose since I was having a hard time to decide."

Miyuki looked at her now even more astounded best friend and decided to jump in the conversation to give Shizuma some time to recover. "Oh her? Her name is Kaori. She went to Miator with me and Shizuma. She is the same age as you and Tamao."

_"_Oh really! What a small world!" Nagisa noticed the sudden changed in Shizuma's behavior. "_I wonder what happened?" _She decided it is best to give the older girl some space.

"Nagisa most people that went to that school came from wealthy families so its not surprising to see each other in parties like this." Tamao added.

_I need to talk to Nagisa about her since it's just a matter of time before she finds out. It doesn't look like Kaori said anything to her but I just can't believe that she would approached her here. _Shizuma was shocked from Kaori's sudden appearance. She does not know if she should feel happy or angry. She does not understand why Kaori would come back and try to win her back now that she is finally happy after getting her heart torn to pieces by her. One thing she is certain of is that she knows her feelings for Nagisa are true and that it feels right when the redhead is around her. _I don't want to lose my cherry. _Shizuma was in the verge of panicking. "Hey Nagisa I need to tell you something." The older girl took the redhead's hands and look seriously at those auburn eyes. "That girl, Kaori…"

Miyuki and Tamao glanced at their two friends and decided to leave them to give them some space.

_I haven't seen Shizuma this serious before. Why does she look so scared? Normally she is so laid back and would tease me every time she gets the chance. _The redhead thought.

"She is my ex-girlfriend. I was depressed for a while because of her. She wa…" Shizuma stopped explaining when Nagisa squeezed her hands to get her attention.

"Shizuma, calm down. I really would love to know everything about you but only when you're ready. Also, please know that you don't have to worry about me getting mad about your past. I know you're reputation before I even decided to be with you and I will love you for as long as you let me, I just hope that it's forever."

"I love you so very much, Nagisa!" A teary-eyed Shizuma was so overwhelmed with the redhead's words that she suddenly threw her arms around the girl wrapping her into a tight embraced. "How about we continue this conversation tonight before bed?"

"Shi.. Shizuma, I c-can't breath."

"I'm sorry my love" the older girl quickly loosened her grip. "I just can't control myself when you're being so cute like that.

"Pillow talk sounds fun Shizuma!" an excited redhead exclaimed grabbing the attention of the people around them.

Shizuma started chuckling. "My my, you're so bold Nagisa, with my reputation everyone would have thought that I already had my way with you just from your previous statement." Shizuma whispered.

"I'm happy you're back into being your normal self. Anyway, should we start eating these desserts?" Nagisa quickly averted the topic to avoid further embarrassment by stealing a forkful of cake from her lover's plate. "MMmmm… Yours is really good!" Nagisa's eyes grew wide in delight.

"Hey that's mine! I still don't know how you are able to keep your figure with that sweet tooth of yours?"

"Don't be stingy." The red head pouted. "Here why don't you try mine to make us even?" The redhead was about to give some of her cake to the platinum-haired goddess when the latter suddenly stole a kiss from her.

"Now were even!" Shizuma smirked. "You're right my cake taste really good!" she commented after tasting her lover's lips.

"Hey! People are staring at us you know." the blushing redhead protested in embarrassment. "I told you to stop doing that in public."

"I'm sorry! It's just that I want them all to know that I'm taken."

"My how daring of you."

Shizuma rolled her eyes and giggled. "Come dance with me! I will show you how daring Hanazono Shizuma can be." the older girl said before dragging the surprised redhead to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Everyone was happy to be back to work the next day. Yaya and Shizuma where specially requested to take some clients to a nearby island on a boat trip since while Hikari, Nagisa and Tsubomi were left in the store doing their normal routine. The two younger girls were busy cleaning up the equipment that were just returned to them while the auburn-haired girl was in her office doing some last minute accounting.<p>

They only have 2 weeks left in their summer break which means that their part-time job is coming to an end. For Nagisa this means that Shizuma will be going back to Tokyo soon, she can't help but get depressed on the fact that they will not be able to see each other for a while. Last night she and the older girl talked about a lot of things about their past but also a little bit about their future. Shizuma wants her to go to Tokyo for college after she finishes high school. She can tell that the older girl is really serious about her but with Kaori's proposal she doesn't know if it will affect their relationship in the future.

"Hey Hikari-senpai, why does Nagisa-senpai look depressed?" the pink-haired girl glanced at the redhead who doesn't seem like she was concentrating with her work in the office. "Is it because Shizuma-sama is going back to Tokyo after summer break?"

"It could be since everyone including us has to go back to school after summer break." the blonde girl said before also glancing at their friend with sadness in her eyes. "But knowing how Nagisa-chan is, she would never say anything and would just keep it all inside."

"I guess the best thing we could do for her is to cheer her up and stay by her side."

"Yes, the two of them really love each other so I know that it will all work out in the end. Amane-san and me are in the same boat but we make it work."

"Speaking of which I wonder what Yaya-senpai and Shizuma-sama are doing right now?" the younger girl asked.

"They should be fine, Shizuma seems responsible enough to keep Yaya-chan from goofing around."

"I'm actually more worried about leaving our clients alone with those two since they both spell trouble." the pink-haired girl said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey I think that's them?!" Hikari pointed out to the direction of a boat that was nearing the docks. "Let's go help them haul the equipment back here." the blonde suggested.

The younger girl nodded in agreement. "Hey Nagisa-senpai we are going out to the docks to help Yaya-senpai and Shizuma-sama ."

"Oh ok! Be careful you two!" the redhead wave to them and didn't even glance up because she was so busy trying to finish up her work. _AAgggh! I need to concentrate if not I won't be able to finish this today!_

The two finally managed to dock the boat and were already helping their clients disembark when Hikari and Tsubomi had reached them. Shizuma was helping one girl while Yaya was helping another one. One look and they knew that everyone was drunk except for Shizuma and Yaya.

"What the heck happened? Why do all of you reek in alcohol?" Tsubomi asked.

"Uhh.. Well, these three girls decided to go on a drinking rampage because we turned them down earlier." Yaya laugh nervously.

"Really? Is that true Shizuma-sama?" Hikari knows her best friend when she is lying so she decided to ask the other girl.

"Well, it is in a way. Either we get them drunk or we get sexually harassed. Those are our only two options. Thank goodness they're not males or I would have thrown them in the water." Shizuma said in annoyance.

"I knew this would happen!" Tsubomi said after doing a facepalm. "All of them seem to be very interested in you two this morning when they requested the trip. Nagisa-senpai is not going to be happy when she sees this!"

"Oh no! you two need to help us!" a worried Yaya pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure she will understand if we explain it to her." Shizuma said calmly.

"Shizuma-sama you don't understand. An angry Nagisa is really scary!" Hikari sounding a bit worried. "Tsubomi let's go grab the other one in the boat."

_What is so scary about my little Nagisa? I don't understand. _Shizuma was looking very confused.

"Why don't we hurry up and send these girls home before she finds out!" a worried Yaya exclaimed.

—

Shizuma was sitting in the engawa and was admiring the koi pond adjacent to Nagisa's room after dinner. She was waiting excitedly for the redhead who was preparing their bath since the younger girl promised to bathe with her as a reward for receiving a very good feedback from their customers today. Actually it was from those three girls that they got drunk that morning, she can't help but smile inwardly on the sudden turn of events. _I can't believe everyone in the shop thought that Nagisa will get mad at us if she finds out about what happened today. Still those cute girls were a handful, I'm pretty sure if I am not dating my strawberry head that I would have not been able to resist their sexual advances. _She was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard her phone beep. _I wonder who texted me? _her curious emerald eyes glanced over her phone and before she even got the chance to read the message, Nagisa called her name. _Oh well, I guess this can wait. I don't want to keep my strawberry head waiting. _

The silver-haired goddess glided to the bathroom where she saw a naked Nagisa with nothing but just a towel on. She felt her whole body turning hot from the beautiful scene that was in front of her. It's been weeks since Shizuma got laid and the naked girl is just too unbearable too watch. _Oh no this is not good. I need to control myself or I might just pounce on her. _

Nagisa was surprised to see her just standing around and staring at her. "Shizuma why do you still have your clothes on? You're face is all red, are you not feeling well?" Nagisa placed her hand on top of Shizuma's forehead to see if she has a fever.

The sudden touch made the older girl jumpy, "I'm fine, it's probably just the steam from the bath." Shizuma started taking her clothes off in front of the redhead making the other girl turn away in embarassment.

"Shizuma! Could you at least wrap yourself with a towel?" _Damn it! She looks even more beautiful without her clothes on. How could I not feel embarrass with her flaunting her perfect body and skin like that?_

The older girl started laughing from her lover's reaction. "Nagisa are you embarrass to see me naked? There's nothing to be shy about since we are both girls." She sneered. "Besides how am I going to take a bath with a towel wrap around my body?" She said as she started washing herself in the the rinsing area before entering the bath tub. _AAAhhh this water should help me calm down for a while. _

The shy redhead just shook her head as she wondered on how bold the silver haired seductress can be before taking her own towel off, rinsing herself and joining the other girl in the tub.

Shizuma tried not to watch the redhead's every move but no matter how hard she tries to look away her emerald eyes keep on finding back it's prey. "Hey Nagisa-chan, why are you so embarrass anyway? It's not as if you haven't seen and touched most of my body parts as I have yours?" the older girl commented before wrapping her arms around Nagisa's and squeezing the younger girl's boobs.

Nagisa's eyes grew wide as she screamed due to the sudden body contact. "Shizuma! stop horsing around! We're taking a bath." She tried moving away from the tall girl but to no avail since the silver-haired goddess anticipated her next move and tightened her embrace.

"I'm sorry Nagisa it's just that I can't stop myself from doing this. You should have known that this will happen before you even decided to show your naked body in front of me." Shizuma explained. The older girl then took the redhead's hand and placed it on top of her breast "Now were even." making the younger girl blush. "Oh my! Nagisa your face is all red. Are you sick too?" the older girl teased.

Nagisa turned her body around to face Shizuma who was hugging her from behind "Just what are you plotting?" she smiled before planting a soft kiss on the other girl's lips.

"Plotting? Me? Why I was just letting nature take it's course, my love?" the silver-haired goddess look to the side as she tried to feign innocence earning a giggle from the younger girl.

The redhead suddenly straddled the older girl who was surprised from the sudden movement. "Shizuma, it must have been hard for you to not be able to release your sexual urges." the redhead said seductively while tracing her delicate fingers in the older girls back making the latter breathe heavily.

"Who is plotting what now?" the silver haired girl said playfully while sitting still, encouraging the younger girl to continue. "Be careful playing with fire my love as I might not be able to contain myself any longer."

"Don't worry I will finish what I started. I always do besides it's my turn to make you feel better." the young redhead whispered in Shizuma's ear before starting to nibble at it making the older girl moan in pleasure.

Shizuma was already in a dream like state. _I have never seen Nagisa's playful side before. I didn't know that she has a flirty side as well. Is my personality rubbing off on her or did I awaken something inside of her? Either way, I like all it. _"Wait, are you finally letting me have my way with you?" the girl suddenly blurted as she remembered something.

"Ssshhhh… Nope! but I don't remember you saying that I can't have my way with you." Nagisa winked making the older girls eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Why, you sure are confident for someone who doesn't have any prior experience."

"Just sit back and relax my goddess, I will make sure to satisfy you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" the older girl asked seductively before cupping the younger girl's face as she pushed the red strands of hair behind the younger girl's ear.

"I'm going to prove to you that I am a fast learner Ha-na-zo-no-sen-sei!" the younger girl rolled her tongue making Shizuma's heart race.

Shizuma could not resist the temptation any longer and started kissing Nagisa intensely which was warmly returned. She knew that the feelings that she has for this girl is not the same compared to all the girls that she has been with even Kaori. Lately her heart feels so light as if the void has been filled and she will do everything in her power to protect this feeling for as long as she lives.

* * *

><p>c2's notes: An engawa is a wooden flooring where you can sit between the outside and the inside of a traditional Japanese house. It is found in the immediate vicinity of the windows and storm shutters of the house.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10 - Crumble

c2: Hey guys, how's everyone's Thanksgiving? Sorry it took a while for me to post this next chapter as I have been very busy with both school and work. Anyway thanks for those that left a comment and also for your continued support.

* * *

><p>A Summer Story<p>

Chapter 10

Crumble

Shizuma woke up early feeling refreshed the next day. Her little strawberry head really kept her end of the bargain. Last night was definitely a night to remember, never in her life did she felt so satisfied after a night full of passion. She and Nagisa have not even cross the line of completely making love yet since all they ever do was heavy make out sessions. _I wonder what it will feel like if we finally do it? I am so looking forward to that since that tongue of hers is really something. I could not believe that she made me climaxed last night without even going beyond second base. And to think that this girl has no prior experience before. It seems that I really have met my match. _The silver haired chuckled in disbelief.

She was staring lovingly at the person who was sleeping peacefully in front of her. The younger girl was holding one of the older girl's hand underneath the blanket that the two of them were sharing since they both decided to sleep in the same futon last night. _She looks so innocent and cute when she sleeps. _Shizuma started playing and admiring her lover's auburn hair when the redhead started to stir.

"What time is it?" Nagisa asked groggily before turning away from the older girl.

"It's only 6 in the morning my love. You can go back to sleep. I will wake you up when it's time."

"Oh ok. Thanks Shizz.." the redhead fell asleep without even finishing her sentence.

The platinum haired girl laughed softly as she kissed Nagisa's head lovingly. _She must be really tired after our activity last night. I guess I should get up and start preparing for breakfast. Oh shoot! I forgot to check my phone. _Shizuma got up and took her phone from the study table. She started fiddling with it until she found what she was looking for.

**_From: an unknown number _**

**_Message: Meet me at Cafe Komeda next Saturday around 3pm, Kaori._**

Shizuma started rubbing her temples as she placed her phone back on top of the table. _I need to make her understand that I am not interested in their engagement proposal once and for all._

* * *

><p>Shizuma was greeted and led by the hostess to a table where a younger girl with shoulder length black hair was sitting.<p>

"Hello Shizuma-oneesama. I took the liberty to order your favorite drink."

"Thanks." Shizuma smiled and took a seat in front of the girl.

There was an awkward silence between the two. The silvered-hair goddess was busy looking at the menu when Kaori decided to break the silence. "Have you thought about what I ask you the other day?"

"Yes." Shizuma looked at the younger girl with a stoic expression in her olive-green eyes. "Kaori, I'm sorry but I cannot accept your proposal."

"Is it because you still can't forgive me?" the younger girl asked with a guilty expression.

"No, it's because I have fallen in love with someone else."

"You? In love? And here I am thinking that I am the only one capable of taming your heart."

"You were… but that was in the past."

There was a long silence between the two as the waiter approached them for their orders. Kaori ordered a sandwich while Shizuma ordered a salad and a slice of cake.

"Shizuma-oneesama, since when did you started eating cake?"

The platinum-haired goddess suddenly remembered her redhead and smiled. "Since recently."

Kaori took note of the sudden change on Shizuma's mood "It's because of her isn't it?" the younger girl asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Her?" Shizuma looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You know, your current redhead fling. Nagisa-chan was it? You still have the same taste in girls, Shizuma-oneesama." Kaori said in jealousy as she waited for the older girl to react on her statement. _I am not letting that girl steal Shizuma's heart away. I still have a chance since they've only met a few weeks ago._

"Nagisa is not just a fling Kaori. She is the girl that I have fallen in love with, the one that picked me up and mend my heart back to pieces to help me get over you." Shizuma said in a matter of fact tone as she try to keep her emotions in check.

"I only speak the truth, it's just a matter of time before you get tired of her and once you go back to Tokyo you will be back in being a Casanova again."

"That was before and after we dated, besides who are you to judge me? You're the one who left me remember?" Shizuma snapped not being able to withhold her anger any longer.

"It seems like I have hit a button. How rude of me, please forgive me Onee-sama." Kaori said in apology. _I need to control my jealousy since I need to make her like me again and not the other way around. _"I didn't mean it to sound like that."

The two took a moment to enjoy their drink until their food came out. There was another moment of silence but this time they took it as a chance to enjoy their meal.

"The food here is very delicious Kaori, thanks for inviting me." the older girl said trying to be polite.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was actually suggested to me." Kaori was contemplating on her next question but she decided to ask it anyway. "Shizuma-oneesama is there a slight chance of you accepting my family's proposal?"

Shizuma sighed, "Listen Kaori, I will be honest with you. If I have heard about this 5 weeks ago. I would have come running after you. I was in a deep mess for 6 months after you left me and I was hoping for that 6 long months that you would come back to me." a pair of emerald green eyes piercingly stared at the person right in front of her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. It was all my fault for being too weak." Kaori's tears are starting to well up as she looked down to try to hide her face.

_I can't stand making girls cry. _Shizuma took one of Kaori's hand, "Please don't think that I am blaming you for hurting me. I admit, I was angry and bitter for a while but now I'm just thankful, because if it didn't happen, then I would have not been able to find true happiness." Shizuma gently squeezed the younger girl's hand and gave her a gentle smile.

_She might have changed a little but underneath that cold and alluring aura still lies the same soft Shizuma that I fell in love with me. If I play my cards right I might still be able to salvage our relationship. _"Thanks, I feel better knowing that you have forgiven me but I'm not ready to give up on you just yet."

"Kaori… you need to move on and find someone who can also give you true happiness." Shizuma let go of Kaori's hand before heading up to the cashier to pay for their meal.

_But you are the person who can give me that. That is why I will not give up on you, Shizuma._

After a few minutes the two girls went outside the cafe were they started bidding each other goodbye.

"Shizuma-oneesama, I never stopped loving you and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life."

"Please don't make this harder for the two of us." the older girl said coldly before turning her back against Kaori. _Goodbye Kaori._

"Wait!" the younger girl said to get the older girl's attention.

Before Shizuma could even turn completely, the younger girl suddenly launched towards her, embracing her around the neck and kissing her passionately on the lips surprising her. But what came as more shocking is when the platinum haired goddess heard and saw cameras flashing and clicking in the corner of her eye. When she turned around to face the source she saw a group of reporters rushing towards them.

_I'm sorry Shizuma but this is the only way I can force you to be with me. My parents made it clear to me that I only have one choice and that is to make you my wife. And honestly, I don't see any reason to go against them since I still have feelings for you._

* * *

><p>That same afternoon Miyuki and Tamao were just lazing around and reading some books in the younger blunette's bedroom when the older of the two decided to turn the television on. She was flicking through the channels without paying any attention when Tamao suddenly stopped her.<p>

"Hey Miyuki go back one."

Miyuki did what she was told and was shocked to see Shizuma and Kaori in the news. They were outside to what appears to be a cafe and were being bombarded with questions by dozens of reporters. Shizuma looks stunning as ever with her normal unfazed expression while Kaori looks embarrass but happy and was clinging on her best friend's arm. The older blunette turned the volume up to hear what it was about.

Reporter:**_ We are here live outside a cafe in Manza Beach with Miss Hanazono and Miss Sakuragi to try to confirm the information that we have just received from an undisclosed source that these two lovely ladies are going to be engaged to be married. It seems that the information is reliable since we just saw the two kissing a few moments ago. _**

"WHAT!" Tamao exclaimed.

"SShhhh… Tamao just listen." Miyuki ordered.

Reporter: **_Hanazono-san, what is one of Japan's most beautiful and alluring heiress doing here in Okinawa at this time of the year?_**

**_"I wonder where you got your information from." _**Shizuma smiled.**_ "I am only here on vacation."_**

Reporter: **_Are the rumors true that your heart was broken by your best friend who just recently got engaged with Suzumi Tamao?_**

**_"What?! Miyuki and I never had that kind of relationship. The Rokujo's and the Suzumi's engagement has been decided since birth and it has nothing to do with me." _**Shizuma was starting to get annoyed with all the questions. She hated being the center of attention ever since before. She wanted to snap at the reporters but it is not an option especially on how she was brought up. Being an aristocrat means you need to control your emotions in front of everyone and not show any weaknesses or you will be eaten alive by your enemies.

Reporter: **_Hanazono-san is it true that you have accepted the Sakuragi's engagement proposal?"_**

**_"I am sorry but I have no comment on that matter."_**Shizuma was trying to mask her irritation by keeping her usual cold expression.

Reporter: **_Sakuragi-san how about you? Can you confirm your engagement with Hanazono-san?_**

**_"Well, I am not in the liberty to say anything but it's something that our family is currently discussing." _**Kaori smiled as sweet and innocent as she can.

Reporter: **_Is getting married with Hanazono-san something that you are looking forward to considering her reputation as a playgirl or is it something that your family is imposing on you?_**

Kaori looked at the silver-haired girl before answering,**_ "Of course I am looking forward to it, she has always been good to me and we both have known and dated each other for a while before." _**

Reporter: **_Wow is that true? Could you elaborate more on that Hanazono-san?_**

**_"I'm sorry but I have to go." _**Shizuma said before being guided away by her bodyguard.

That last comment from Kaori had made the platinum-haired girl fume but she chose to ignore it and not say anything. _I cannot believe she just said that out in the open. Thank goodness my Father sent some people to follow me around or I would have been stuck there forever. _Her bodyguard continued to escort her to a black tinted car and they finally drove away as some of the reporters tried to chase after them.

Tamao and Miyuki could not believe what they are watching. Shizuma is in a lot of trouble and they could not do anything for her. Images of the younger girl hugging and kissing her in front of the cafe were being repeatedly shown on the screen as the news anchor gave more information in the background.

Anchorman: **_Well if this marriage goes through it will greatly affect the companies owned by these two families since we all know that the Hanazono Corporation is currently holding the number one spot in the top ten most successful companies in Japan. Could it be that they are planning a merger with the Sakuragi's to keep their current top spot due to the upcoming company merger between Rokujo and Suzumi Holdings? The high class society is definitely starting to open up with this kind of relationship. Thanks to the Rokujo's and Suzumi's lead._**

Anchorwoman: **_Well, if the very beautiful bachelorette Hanazono-san, who has a reputation of being a Casanova really ends up tying the knot then a lot of her fan girls will get devastated. Sakuragi-san must have really been that special for her to suddenly decide to give up her title._**

Anchorman: **_We never really got a straight answer from the two heiress but the chances of the rumors being true is pretty high considering they have been seen kissing outside a cafe in Okinawa just a moment ago._**

Anchorwoman: **_But there are also rumors that Hanazono-san has been spotted working part-time in one of the shops in Manza Beach and has been seen together with a young lady. She has been known to date a different girls all at the same time but the fact that she has been seen with the same one on numerous occasions for several weeks now is indeed very intriguing._**

Miyuki turned the television off. "Oh no! This is not good Tamao, the media already knows about Nagisa-chan." Just then her phone suddenly rang startling the two. Miyuki answered it without even looking at the caller id.

"_Miyuki! Thank god you're not busy." _Shizuma sounded so worried.

"Shizuma?! What the hell did you got yourself into? You're all over the news!" Tamao immediately jumped and sat beside her fiancé when she heard Shizuma's name to listen in to the conversation. The younger blunette gently pressed her ear against the other side of the cellphone.

_"I'm going to explain in a little bit. But for now, will you please send someone to the shop, it's just a matter of time before they find Nagisa. I would send someone but you know I can't pull any strings here in Okinawa."_

"I'm on it, Shizuma." Tamao jumped up to find her phone to make some phone calls.

_"Thanks, Anyway I don't know what happened. I met with Kaori this afternoon to decline the proposal, I thought I made it clear enough for her that I already have someone else but before I even had the chance to leave, she suddenly kissed me and all this reporters just suddenly showed up out of nowhere._"

"What?! Shizuma how could you let your guard down? Is it possible that you might have been set-up?"

_"I know, Anyway I talked to my father just now and he made it clear that he declined the Sakuragi's proposal. He said that he will set-up a meeting with them in the near future to discuss this matter. But for now he wants me to come back home and lay low for a while until we can figure out on how to calm things down."_

"He has a point Shizuma. That would protect Nagisa from being harass by the general public considering your status and seeing you two together will definitely create an uproar."

_"I know but I hate to leave her like this without even saying goodbye. But I also don't want to drag her into this mess any further than I already have."_

"Shizuma, do what you got to do, I will personally explain everything to her. I'm pretty sure she will understand besides it's just a matter of time before we both go back to Tokyo for school anyway."

_"Thanks Miyuki. I really owe you. Please tell her that I love her so much."_

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Anyway, have a safe trip back home. I will see you when I get back in a few days."

_"Ok, Bye!"_

* * *

><p>It was very tiring for the four girls who were working in the shop that day since Shizuma took the afternoon off. The girls were getting ready to leave. Hikari, Tsubomi and Yaya were standing outside waiting for Nagisa to finish doing her end of the day walkthrough when a group of reporters approached them and started asking a bunch of questions.<p>

"Is it true that Hanazono-san works here part-time and that she is dating one of you girls?"

The three girls look at each other wondering what they have gotten themselves into when another reporter started asking them more questions.

"How long has she been working here and who among you is she dating?"

Tsubomi the youngest and the most mature of the three decided to answer. "I'm sorry but our shop has a strict rule that staffs are not allowed to divulge anything to the media." she was hoping that the reporters will go away but was surprised to be bombarded with more questions.

"So are you confirming that she is working here? Can you tell us anything about her? Where does she live right now? Do you know who the girl that she is currently dating?"

"I'm sorry we are not confirming anything at all." the shy Hikari finally manage to say something.

Nagisa was finally finished so she went out to meet her friends outside but she was surprised to see a group of reporters harassing them. "Excuse me what is going on out here?"

"Are you the manager here?" "Does Hanazono-san works here?"

The redhead froze with all the questions that she is hearing. She looked at her three friends who had the same confused look on their faces. _How did they know that Shizuma is working here? What the hell did she do now? I guess it's good that she's not here this afternoon. _Yaya suddenly snaked her arms around Nagisa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys but we really must go. Why not ask someone else for those information instead?" the raven haired winked at the media before ushering the redhead away from the crowd as their two friends started to walk behind them.

The reporters started following them and continued to bombard them with more questions "Do you know anything about the girl the she is currently dating? Does she work here with you?

Before Nagisa could even decline to comment on any of the questions. A lady with long brown hair tied in a bun wearing a formal attire together with two tall man who look like bodyguards approached them.

"You don't have to answer any of that." the lady said firmly before any of the reporters could ask them anymore. "I am here to represent the owner of this shop and to answer your questions. However, if you have any questions pertaining to Hanazono-san then I suggest you contact them directly."

While the lady was busy answering some of the reporters, one of the bodyguards swiftly guided the young girls away from the chaos and drove them to the Suzumi mansion where Miyuki and Tamao were already waiting for them.


	12. Chapter 11 - A Promise of Forever

A Summer Story

Chapter 11

A Promise of Forever

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Shizuma left Okinawa, the news that went viral about the engagement between her and Kaori has not simmered down. Everyone is still anticipating what the outcome will be since the Hanazono's neither confirmed nor denied the matter. The Sakuragi's however, officially confirmed that there was indeed an ongoing negotiation between the two families but will not elaborate any further.<p>

Nagisa was on her way to work trying not to look so sad due to the recent turn of events and was glad that the reporters have finally stopped following them. Her best friend Tamao forced her to stay at the Suzumi mansion for a few days in worries of her being alone and depressed all by herself and also for the fear of getting harass by the media. The scoop had a huge impact on the shop's sales and every day was really busy for all the girls. Tamao had even decided to help out until they turn the shop over next week before school starts to the original manager and staff who are all coming back from a 2 month vacation.

Everywhere she goes all she sees are memories that she and the platinum goddess had shared. _I missed her terribly_. _I wonder what she is doing right now. _Miyuki talked to her that same day that Shizuma left and had made it perfectly clear that her best friend is really serious about her and that she needs to go back to Tokyo to fix some things on her end. But ever since that day she and the silver haired goddess have never been in contact at all. Sure, they could have just given each other a call but it never occurred to them to exchange cell phone numbers since they were always together and didn't see the need for it._ I could always ask Miyuki for her number but she's probably going to tease me for not asking for it sooner. Nah! I might start crying when I hear her voice and I don't want her to worry about me being depressed. If we are going to make this relationship work then I need to stay strong and believe in her._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nagisa-chan." a familiar voice halted Nagisa in her brooding making her turn her attention towards the source.

"Hiro-kun."

"It seems that the news about you being dumped by that Shizuma bitch is true." the boy chuckled together with his two buddies while slowly approaching the redhead.

"Please go away; I'm not in the mood." Nagisa turned around and continued through her tracks.

"Since when did you become a snob? Did the personality of that silver-haired queen rubbed off on you Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa completely ignored the young man and just continued to walk away. This made Hiro very irritated so he grabbed Nagisa's arm to prevent her from leaving.

"You know, I was actually looking forward on getting my revenge on that girl for beating us up."

"Hiro-kun, you know damn well that she was just protecting me and defending herself from you bullies. Now please let me go I still have to go to work."

Hiro snaked his other arm around Nagisa's waist making the younger squirm in protest. "Ahaha, you really did grow a tail. Do you really despise me that much to the point that you ended up going out with a woman? Go out with me and I would show you what you are missing out on."

"Let go of her right now!"

The two were astounded to see one of Shizuma's bodyguard advancing towards them with Hiro's friends all curled up on the ground wincing in pain behind him. Hiro quickly let go of the redhead and was about to run away when he was pulled by the collar and was punched in the ribs by the man making him scream in pain. "That will teach you to not bully anyone ever again you prick!" The man was going to beat the young guy some more but he was halted by the redhead's voice.

"Enough! No more please?!" the redhead pleaded as tears gushed out of her crimson eyes. For several days she was controlling her emotions making sure not to make her friends worry and she never shed a single tear even though she was saddened by the silver-head's sudden departure but today she could not hold it in any longer.

The bodyguard handed her a handkerchief and gave her a few moments to collect herself. It doesn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon but for some reason her tears just stopped welling up in her eyes after wiping them with the embroidered piece of cloth. _This handkerchief smells like Shizuma._ She slightly unfolded it and a piece of paper with a phone number written on it fell to the ground. She then looked at the bodyguard with a questioning look on her face.

"Is this?"

"Ojou-sama wants you to have that. I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. My anger got the best of me when I realized that I barely made it to save you." The bodyguard bowed in apology.

"It's ok, I have just been on the edge lately but I'm grateful that you saved me. What are you doing here in Okinawa anyway?"

"I am under strict orders to protect you, Aoi-sama."

"Me? On whose orders if you don't mind me asking?"

"On my Ojou-sama's… Hanazono Shizuma-sama's orders. Here, I was ordered to personally deliver this to you." The man revealed a sealed white envelope underneath his black slick suit and handed it to the redhead.

Nagisa chuckled. _That Shizuma can really be a control freak sometimes but at least this means that she has been thinking about me. _The young girl then gently took and examined the letter. "Thanks. Well, if you're going to keep an eye on me would you at least give me your name?"

"My name is Rex." the man glanced at his watch. "Aoi-sama, you're about to be late." he said in a worried tone.

"Oh no! Well, Rex-san it's nice to meet you and I will see you around." Nagisa smiled energetically while running straight to work.

When she got to the shop all her four friends were busy with their daily routine. Yaya and Tsubomi were busy preparing for their next excursion trip while Hikari and Tamao were talking about ordering new surf boards and snorkeling gear for the shop. They all stopped what they were doing when they noticed the redhead who was trying to catch her breath walked in with a giddy look on her face. They have known her since they were young and they know that for the past few days she is trying to act tough about Shizuma's sudden departure but today it's different their friend is full of energy and was acting normal.

"Good Morning girls!" the redhead beamed.

"Good Morning!" the four curious girls said simultaneously.

"So? What is up with you all happy this morning?" the blunette ask as she greeted and hugged her best friend.

"Nothing, I'm just being my normal self. Anyway, did Miyuki-chan got back alright in Tokyo?"

"Yes and she said she is going to check up on Shizuma for you." Tamao knew that Nagisa was hiding something so she started thinking of a perfect plan.

"Spill it! Nagisa-chan." the raven-haired ruffled the redhead's hair.

"Spill what exactly?"

"Nagisa-senpai, you know that you're a bad liar right?" Tsubomi looked at her unconvinced.

"You are definitely hiding something from us Nagisa-chan. But we're really glad that you are being your normal self today." Hikari hugged her friend.

"Thanks. I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulder."

"Say Nagisa, I was thinking of specially ordering some desserts for lunch on your favorite sweet shop."

"What?! Really? I can't wait!" the redhead squirmed in excitement.

"But that is if you decide to share your little secret." Tamao was looking at the letter that was protruding in Nagisa's pocket.

"What is this?" Yaya snatched the envelope from Nagisa's pocket.

"Wait! It's nothing!"

"Really? So you don't mind us reading it right?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yes! No! Well, it's from Shizuma."

"Shizuma? What did she say?" Yaya asked.

"Well I haven't read it yet. For all I know she probably dumped me already." Nagisa joked.

"Don't say that! Did you see how she looks at you? She definitely won't be able to handle breaking-up with you Nagisa-chan." Hikari said in protest trying to defend their friend.

"Fine, let's read it." the redhead slowly opened the sealed envelope and took the folded piece of paper inside. She then unfolded it and started to quietly read the beautiful handwriting on the paper. Everyone gathered around her as they started to quietly read the letter.

_My Dearest Nagisa,_

_I missed you so very much! There is not a moment that I don't think about you. I am sorry for everything that I may have done to make you sad, for leaving you without saying a word and for dragging you into this mess. Please don't be mad at me for not being able to stop Kaori from stealing that kiss from me. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and not give up on us. By now, Miyuki should have explained to you my predicament on why I have to come back here. Don't worry I will try my best to fix everything. I am planning on meeting the Sakuragi's in the near future to personally decline their proposal so please wait for me. Oh, I ask Rex-san to keep an eye on you because as much as you hate to admit it, you tend to attract trouble._

_I don't know when I can see you again but I hope that it will be soon. I will always treasure the "special night" that we spent together. If I only knew that my stay there will be cut short I would have made sure to use all my charm to seduce you and let me have my way with you. I never told you but you are the only person that I have dated that would never let me go all the way with so don't let anyone else touch you the way that I do! And know that I will be patiently waiting for that day to come._

_I'm sorry if it took me a while to contact you. I promise to protect what we have and not let anyone else destroy our relationship for as long as I live. Good luck in the upcoming school term and your entrance exams and I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Shizuma_

_P.S. The only person I am willing to marry is you. I love you so very much My cherry. I will be waiting for your call._

Tamao hugged Nagisa who looked so happy after reading letter. She can't help but continue to place her trust in Shizuma.

"Congratulations for being able to tame Japan's wildest playgirl, Nagisa-chan!" Hikari teased.

"Wait!" Yaya knelt down in front of the sitting redhead and took the girl's hand. "She has not had her way with you yet? What is wrong with her?" Yaya asked in disbelief. Whack! "Ouch!"

"And that's what you got from all of that?! Can't you see how much Shizuma-sama loves her to be willing to wait for her?" Tsubomi lectured her lover.

Hikari started giggling. There is never really a dull moment with her friends around. "Hey you two don't you have to head out for the fishing trip?"

"Oh snap! I almost forgot. Let's go Yaya-senpai!" the younger of the two grab the raven-haired girl in tow.

"See you guys later." Yaya blurted before being dragged away by Tsubomi.

Nagisa's face was blushing from embarrassment. She can't believe Shizuma would write something like that. "Hey guys could you give me a minute? I really really need to make a phone call and yell at someone right now." Nagisa dialled a number in her phone and went straight to the office as she waited for someone to pick-up the other line.

* * *

><p>Shizuma was called in her father's office that morning. Her father asked her to stay home to hide from the press while they try to control the rumours that are spreading like fire. By now it should have mellowed out but for some reason someone has been feeding the fire with more fuel. Even the Hanazono board members are pressuring her father to agree with the proposal since it will have a negative impact on their stock holdings if the public finds out that there is no merger.<p>

Knock Knock Knock.

"Father it's me Shizuma."

"Come in."

"Good Morning Father and Mother! How was your trip to South America?" Shizuma gave both of her parents a hug before sitting down in the sofa, taking a cup of coffee that her mother offered her on the way.

"It's very productive we are expanding their next year. I am sorry I could not meet you sooner due to all the business trips that I have to attend to." Ryu said before lighting his pipe.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, so how was Okinawa?" Yuu said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's been great. I met some new friends and worked part-time in a shop which was coincidentally owned by Miyuki's fiancé."

"Did you meet Miyuki-chan in Okinawa?" Ryu asked while taking a puff on his pipe.

"Yes. And no, she didn't pull any strings to help me out." Shizuma smiled.

"More like she tricked a certain redhead into giving her a job and a home to stay." Yuu teased.

"Mother!" the young girl started blushing. "She was the one who insisted you know?" the girl said proudly.

"I'm really sorry for forcing you to meet that guy, Shizuma. Even so, I believe this experience has made you more mature. Me and your mother thought that you're ready to be trained as my successor. Do you think you can accept my offer?"

Shizuma emerald eyes grew wide in surprise. She glanced at her mother whom gave her a nod. "Yes, thank you Father. I will try my best."

"We want you to be ready by the time you graduate so your schedule will be hectic from now on." Yuu added.

"Alright mother. Anyway, are the Sakuragi's still insisting on the engagement proposal?"

"Yes and someone is manipulating the media into pressuring us to accept their offer. Everyone is anticipating a future merger between our two companies so both the Sakuragi's and our stock shares are going up. Both companies will suffer a great loss the moment that we make it known to the public that we are declining their proposal. Unless of course, you decide to take Kaori back and accept the offer. At least that's what our board members are suggesting we do." Ryu explained.

"Father, you're not going to try to force me to marry her are you?" Shizuma gave her father a cold stare as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"You could always file for a divorce." Ryu chuckled.

Shizuma almost spit her coffee out from her father's suggestion. "Father it's too early to tell if you're joking or not!"

"Ryu!" Yuu warned her husband "Shizuma, the rumor will eventually go away. Let's just ignore it and not confirm nor deny anything. One day you will be running our company and as you can see it's not easy to be on top. Your father and I will make sure you are fully prepared when that time comes."

"Arrghh, so the best way is to sit back and do nothing." the young girl said in irritation. "Miyuki did some digging for me and she found out that the Sakuragi's were the ones who leaked out the information to the press."

"All the more reason to not stay on their bad side. Whatever it is they're planning we will continue and pretend to go along with it. Anyway, I need to go to the office for a business meeting. I will see you ladies when I get back." Ryu gave his wife and his daughter a hug before leaving.

"How's your redhead girlfriend in Okinawa?" Yuu asked after seeing her husband leave.

"Well I left without saying goodbye." The younger said sadly. "Anyway, I'm surprised father does not know about her."

"He did see the reports although unlike me he thinks that she's just a fling."

"Mother, I know accepting the engagement proposal is the best option for both our companies but I can't do it because I'm in love with Nagisa."

Yuu hugged her daughter lovingly. "I know, don't worry I will do whatever I can to support you because I wanted my only daughter to be with the person who was able to melt her heart." _I never thought I would see this day when my daughter would finally decide to settle down._

RING RING RING

Shizuma looked at her cellphone to see someone calling her from an unknown number. "I'm sorry mother but I have to take this." She sighed before answering her phone.

"What do you want?!" an irritated Shizuma answered thinking that it was Kaori on the other line.

"You're not in the mood today. Is it a bad time?" the redhead asked sounding worried.

"Na-Nagisa? Is that you?" Shizuma asked nervously.

"Who else would it be? Why did you even bother giving me your number if you're going to be mean to me?" Nagisa feigning hurt and trying hard not to laugh as her friends giggle in the background.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Anyway I missed you so much my love and I hope you're not mad at me." Shizuma said with sadness in her voice.

"I missed you too. Are you asking me if I am mad at you for kissing another girl in front of the camera or leaving me without saying a word?" Nagisa teased.

"Ahhmmm… please don't leave me!" a panicking Shizuma pleaded.

"Hahaha. I'm just pulling your leg. Why would I leave you? You know I can't stay mad at you right?"

"I'm really glad." Shizuma took a sighed of relief. "I'm guessing you've read my letter?" _She's in a playful mood today._

"Yes I have. In fact, everyone here had."

"What!? That means they all knew that we never had sex yet?!" Shizuma asked in embarrassment.

"Shizuma!" the redhead gasped "Will you please stop saying those kind of things? How so unlady like of you!"

"What?! I am the one who should be embarrassed since you were the one who decided to let everyone know about how powerless I am when it comes to our sex life!"

"Hush! I'm glad that you're back to your normal self." Nagisa chuckled. "Hey you better keep your promise or you won't be able to past that stage with me!"

"You better be able to keep your end of the bargain because Hanazono Shizuma never breaks her promise!"

"Haha, I love you Shizuma. By the way you're handkerchief came in really handy."

"I love you too, Nagisa. I'm glad it did."

"Hey I got to get back to work. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Enjoy your day!"

CLICK

Yuu was chuckling the whole time Shizuma was on the phone. It's been a while since she saw her daughter all happy and giddy. It seems that the redhead has really made a positive impact on her daughter. _I have to think of a perfect plan to help this two lovebirds._

* * *

><p>Back in the shop Hikari and Tamao were laughing hard as they try to listen in the phone conversation.<p>

"It seems that we know who is in control of this relationship. Huh Tamao-chan?" the blonde girl teased.

"Yup! Hey Nagisa-chan, after everything calms down. Do you want to join me and surprise Miss Casanova in Tokyo when I visit Miyuki?"

"That sounds like a good idea. When are you planning to go?" the redhead asked.

"Perhaps on Winter Break!"

"Winter Break?" Nagisa asked as she wonders on what kind of adventure she will be experiencing when she sees her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>c2: Thanks for all the comments and support. Sorry it took a while as I was busy with work and personal stuff. Anyway as you might have all guessed this is the last chapter but I am in a middle of writing a sequel which I titled "Winter Work". Any guess on what it's about? :)<p> 


End file.
